Vrai de vrai?
by Laetiss
Summary: Voila ma première fic donc soyez indulgent, comme beaucoup d’autre c’est une belle histoire fausse qui ne se réalisera jamais, d’une enfant qui tombe dans le monde de son jeux vidéo préféré, bien entendu Final Fantasy 7. R&R ? NOUVEAU CHAPITRE !
1. Introduction

_**Vrai de vrai ?**_

_Bon comme à chaque fois les personnages que vous verrez ici sont de Square Enix sauf quelque uns, enfin vous verrez bien, dans tout les cas ils m'appartiennent donc pas touche je suis très possessive.  
Sinon, bin soyez gentils ? Et très bonne lecture._

_**Introduction : Les matins comme on les aime…**_

« Comment débuter ? Par le commencement je suppose, c'est vrai ça : c'est simple et ça évite des flash-back inutiles qui embrouillent tout ou qui permettent de faire plus de lignes à l'écrit… hum je m'éloigne déjà du sujet.  
Enfin comme vous le remarquez je suis devant mon écran en train d'écrire, mais pas ce que vous croyez, ce n'est pas une fanfic et non. Comme à mon habitude je suis devant mon pc pour écrire et bien… heu, des écrits. Je m'efforce à sembler à travers eux objective, comme insensible en donnant un point de vu sur des sujet plus ou moins sombre, la mort, la tristesse, les sentiments ou autre, mais en faite je suis plutôt le contraire, je suis assez émotive peut être parfois trop et je suis une vrai fana de manga et jeux vidéo… enfin je m'attarde sur les détails, il faut que je commence tout de même… Mon avis sur ce qu'est pour moi 'vivre'… »

D'un coup les lettres cessent d'apparaître sur l'écran, alors quelle défilaient à toute vitesse. La jeune fille devant ce dit écran l'attrape soudainement en donnant plusieurs coups un peu trop forts dessus qui le fit s'éteindre définitivement… Voila une journée qui commençait bien pour cette fille qui s'efforçait à être quelqu'un d'autre mais par son acte elle avait montré une fois de plus ce qu'elle était. Enfin bref maintenant elle devait se levé de son canapé bien douillet pour aller prendre un petit déjeuné léger par le manque d'appétit et partir en cours avec un air particulièrement plein d'entrain après une nuit blanche devant un écran. Elle ressemblait à un cadavre comme ça, des cheveux noir mi-long ébouriffe, des yeux verts rougit avec des grandes cernes pour les soutenir, une peau pâle comme la lune et un visage plutôt mignon mais qui faisait un peu peur par son aspect quelque peu maladif. Cette petite tête tenait sur un cou fin qui servait de seul rattachement à un corps lui aussi petit qui ne dépassait pas les 1m60. Enfin bon une fille qui pourrait être jolie si elle prenait plus soin d'elle et se rendait compte que son physique pouvait être attirant. Bref continuons après cette petite description d'un début de journée habituelle… En tout cas jusque là…

Après Avoir fini son bol de thé et mangé un morceau de jambon de bon matin elle sortie avec le sourire en disant joyeusement au revoir à la famille encore endormit pour se rendre à pied au lieu où se déroulait comme toujours ses cours. On pourrait pensé que vu qu'elle partait à pied en cours elle habitait en ville à quelques rues du lycée, mais en faite pas du tout, elle habitait dans un petit lieu dit en ayant pour voisin des champs et des forêt, une petit campagne tranquille en gros, mais ça n'empêchait pas la fillette d'être une accroc à tout ce qui était technologique, et elle n'était aucunement coupé du monde bien qu'elle était un peu à part, enfin, comme tout le monde en un sens.  
Après être passé devant le cimetière de la ville et être entré dans celle-ci en 30 min de marche, elle se dirigea vers le parc pour le traverser et arrivé sur le trottoir en face de celui qui mène à la grande grille du lycée privé Notre Damoiseau.

Et oui malgré le faite qu'elle soit dans un trou pommé, elle était dans un lycée comme celui-ci qui était plutôt luxueux elle avait plutôt de la chance, bien qu'en voyant les murs avec des barbelés ça ne rassurait pas, mais c'était une école respectée et elle en était en un sens fier, bien qu'elle ne soit pas une élève exceptionnelle. Quoi qu'il en soit elle avançait sur ce long trottoir, les écouteurs dans les oreilles la musique assez forte pour la maintenir éveillée et lui donner du punch. Ses pas se calent sur le rythme de la batterie qui commence sur une nouvelle musique, d'abord doux, puis peu à peu s'accélèrent, la guitare vient s'ajouter pour jouer la mélodie principal, le piano s'y joint, il se passe un court silence soudain quand les pieds de la jeune fille se stoppent au même moment que la musique quand elle arrive au passage piéton et quand la voix annonce le nouveau départ aux instruments, elle traverse…

Elle ne prenait même pas garde à la pluie et aux flaques qui la trempait complètement, encore cela n'était pas important, mais elle avait oublié quelque chose d'important… Toujours regarder avant de traverser…

Les bruits des freins écrasés elle ne les entendit même pas, mais le bruit de la musique lui avait semblé étrange au même instant comme si elle avait été un avertissement.  
Ce fut le coup de klaxon qui lui fit tourner la tête juste pour lui permettre d'être ébloui par des phares pleins et faire un pas en arrière, mais ce n'était pas assez. Le coté droit du pare-chocs sur la jambe gauche, l'épaule sur le capot et le crâne sur le pare brise qui vole en éclat, le corps roule sur le toit pour taper sur le coffre et enfin tomber au plein milieu d'une flaque qui lui semblait si profonde…

* * *

_Et voila fin de l'intro !! Bon désolé ça peu sembler long et barbant enfin je sais pas faudrait que j'ai des avis pour ça XP. Enfin si vous le souhaitez laissez vos petites critiques bonnes ou mauvaises peu importe dans tout les cas faite qu'elles puissent m'aider._


	2. Chapitre 1 : Et l’aventure commença

Merci pour les reviews et désolé pour mon orthographe

_Merci pour les reviews et désolé pour mon orthographe. Je sais que je ne suis pas doué pour ça xD. Mais je vais essayer de faire un effort promis.  
Pour la voiture ben... En faite je me suis plutôt inspirée d'un livre que j'ai lu mais c'est vrai que ça c'est déjà vu '.  
En tout cas merci encore ;p._

_**Chapitre 1er : Et l'aventure commença…**_

Cette flaque lui semblait si profonde, comme si elle sombrait doucement dans un lac. Elle se demanda un instant si c'était ce qui se passait quand on mourrait ou que l'on tombait dans le coma, avoir l'impression d'être en flottement constant… Et ce froid.  
Elle n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux de peur de voir son état être aussi atroce que sa souffrance, l'intégralité son corps semblait être enflammé par la douleur, mais elle aurait préférée qu'il n'y ait que ses flammes qui la dévoraient intérieurement car le froid mordant se joignait à ce repas où elle était le plat principal. Elle eut beau essayé de hurler, à la place d'un cri douloureux qui aurait du sortir de sa bouche, se fut une belle gorgé d'eau qui vint remplir ses poumons.  
Elle était vraiment en train de couler ! Mais comment était ce possible, elle était juste tombée dans une ridicule flaque d'eau non ?! Alors qu'elle essayait de bouger ne serait ce que ses doigts engourdit elle continuait de couler, entraînée sans cesse vers un fond qui lui semblait inexistant.

Elle voyait la lueur de la surface au dessus d'elle s'estomper peu à peu alors que ses oreilles commençaient à siffler par la forte pression des profondeurs… Mais qu'est ce qui se passait ? Une voix dans sa tête ne cessait pas de lui crier qu'il fallait remonter et atteindre la surface, qu'elle devait se débattre et nager. Mais ça lui semblait tout bonnement impossible… Le choc durant l'accident l'avait trop secouer pour qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.  
Elle se souvenait alors d'une phrase qu'elle disait assez souvent dans ses écrits et la elle devait avouer que ça collait assez bien…« Je déteste l'eau, sauf celle issu de la pluie et des larmes… » Elle était partie de bonne humeur avec la pluie qui l'apaisait toujours, mais se noyait dans l'eau qu'elle haïssait tant, et elle ne pourrait plus voir les larmes sur ses joues. Pleurer était quelque chose qui l'avait toujours aider, c'était un peu honteux, mais la sensation des larmes couler et sécher pour disparaître avec tout les ennui mais aussi le goût des larmes légèrement salé et doux, mais là cette vaste étendu d'eau ou elle se noyait l'empêchait de faire couler ses larmes et de l'apaiser de toute sa détresse…

Elle vit alors une forme sombre apparaître juste au dessus d'elle, qui s'approchait de plus en plus, sans s'en rendre véritablement compte elle tendit un bras vers cette ombre en tentant de l'appeler au secours, ce qui fut une mauvaise idée vu comment elle avala une nouvelle gorgée douloureuse de ce liquide qui était censé représenter la vie mais qui la menait en ce moment même à la mort…  
L'ombre était maintenant à sa hauteur et venait de la saisir au bras pour commencer à remonter vers la surface, elle allait être sauvée ! Elle se sentait en confiance malgré que cette forme qui l'aider n'avait rien d'humain. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus de ne pas pouvoir respirer, ils semblaient monter si lentement vers cette lumière au dessus d'eux… Sa vision déjà floue s'assombrit avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse…

La bête tira le corps inanimé de la jeune fille sur la terre ferme, un loup, mais dès qu'il s'assura qu'elle était en vie il s'effondra mort…

Elle était heureuse, heureuse d'avoir pu aider quelqu'un malgré son état, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle détenait autant de pouvoir pour réussir à intervenir dans le monde des vivants.  
Un sourire imperceptible se dessina sur le visage froid de la jeune femme aux cheveux châtain, elle pouvait aider les autres sans leur faire de mal à travers … les monstres. Ce fut la seule chose qui lui faisait mauvaise impression, elle devait être proche de ces créatures pour ne réussir qu'à les contrôler eux…  
Elle semblait voir à travers ses yeux clos que quelqu'un lui rendait visite, une personne qu'elle connaissait depuis des années mais à qui elle n'avait jamais apporté que le malheur.  
Des ondes apparurent sur l'eau qui l'entourait, et sa voix douce et chaleureuse s'éleva faiblement et sans que ses lèvres ne bougent, on entendait à peine un murmure lointain.

_« Je suis désolé…  
…Dehors… »_

Comme si le visiteur l'avait compris il se leva faisant flotter un instant sa cape cramoisie et ses longs cheveux noir puis après un dernier regard vers sa bien aimé il sortit de cette antre glacée pour se retrouver devant la grande chute d'eau où il y découvrit un corps, mais pas celui auquel nous pensions.

Il ne comprit pas en voyant l'animal ce qui avait causé sa mort en tout cas il était trempé peut être c'était il noyé, mais son corps aurait été au fond du lac…  
Il ne considéra pas cela comme quelque chose d'important il laissa donc la créature derrière lui et revint sur ses pas. Pour lui rien n'avait changé mais pour une fillette qui venait d'être emporter, elle ne se doutait que toute sa vie allait basculer pour le meilleur et pour le pire : Une nouvelle aventure commençait…

* * *

_Fin du 1er Chapitre ! Je sais je suis longue à publier, pas grand-chose en plus ! Mais bon je vous préviens tout de suite ça risque d'être très souvent comme ça. _

_Bon et bien je vous dis au prochain chapitre !_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Quoi !

Et voila enfin le 3eme chapitre en ligne

_Et voila enfin le 3eme chapitre en ligne ! Bon il sera plus long que les autres, enfin je crois. Quelques petites révélations au sujet de notre chère héroïne (enfin un nom !) et enfin une rencontre._

_**Chapitre 2nd : Quoi ?!**_

_« Comment ça se passe ? »_

_L'homme qui venait de parler était dans une longue blouse blanche, mais qui semblait vielle et tachée.  
Sa voix était sifflante et malsaine, des lèvres étirées sur une bouche beaucoup trop grande et disgracieuse, des lunettes sales et des cheveux en catogan, tout trait ressemblant à un scientifique fou de roman absurde décrivant quelqu'un de complètement loufoque par la suite.  
La personne qui lui répondit était tout comme lui un scientifique, mais qui semblait peu alaise mais moins 'dément'._

_« Rien, strictement rien. Pas un seul changement malgré tous les tests et injections. »_

_« Quoi ? Comment ça rien tout les autres sujets on eu un réaction violente ! …Attendez, c'est sûrement un signe ! »_

_Le scientifique fou partit alors dans un monologue peu compréhensible divagant sur des expériences qui semblait tout aussi absurde qu'inconcevable. Il semblait aux anges et ne cessait de dériver sans cesse sur un rire complètement dément et terrifiant qui confirma son état mental délabré._

_« Heu…Monsieur ? Que voulez vous faire ? »_

_« Hein ? Ah oui vous êtes là vous. Refaite lui exactement les mêmes injections que le sujet V22 en omettant la dernière. Mais avant cela analysez un échantillon de sang ! »_

_« C'est déjà fait professeur. Et …»_

_« Et ? Qu'attendez vous continuez ! »_

_« Il semblerait que cet ADN soit inconnu, comme elle. Mais ils n'ont aucun rapport, pas un seul. Elle détruit chacune des cellules injectées alors que le sujet les assimile toutes sans aucune difficulté ou changement. »_

_« Bien … très bien … Hahaha ! Faite ce que je vous aie dit immédiatement ! Et dès que cela sera fait laissez l'expérience ! »_

_« La laisser ? Mais ! »_

_« Oui laisser la partir, enfin plutôt mettez la dehors ! Je ne veux plus la voir ici ! »_

_Le scientifique qui venait de recevoir l'ordre se tus sachant que demander son intention n'aurait aucun résultat, mais il se doutait bien qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Il ne tarda pas plus et partit sans attendre alors que son supérieur repartait dans une nouvelle crise de démence. Sur l'instant il se demanda si cet homme pourrait un jour faire quelque chose pour sa propre santé._

_oOo _

De l'eau, beaucoup trop d'eau ! Elle allait se noyer !  
La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut en toussant de tous ses poumons près à les cracher eux aussi, mais il n'y avait rien qui voulait, pas une seule goutte d'eau. Elle se rendit alors compte que l'air venait sans mal, elle n'était plus dans l'eau ! D'ailleurs à cette pensée elle se donna une petite tape sur le front, évidemment : si elle respirait, elle n'était pas dans l'eau. L'adolescente se massa la gorge avant de se regarder, elle semblait en parfait état, aucune blessure, aucune douleur, mais ses vêtement n'étaient pas dans cet aussi bon état. En effet il était déchiré en plusieurs endroit et foncé en d'autre à cause de sang ou bien d'autre chose, enfin bon sur l'instant elle ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment était bien trop intrigué pas par le faite qu'elle était en pleine forme, mais surtout qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où elle se trouvait. Pour décrire l'endroit complètement flou qu'elle voyait on aurait dit une plaine verdoyante, et pour ce qui était derrière elle un arbre auquel elle était adossée appartenant apparemment à une masse marron et verte qui devait être une forêt. Mais au milieu de ce beau paysage tout brumeux il y avait une silhouette blanche difforme.

« Ah ! Tu es réveillée ? Ouf je suis rassuré, j'ai presque cru que tu étais morte ! Tu vas bien c'est l'essentiel, mais quel idée de dormir ici avec tout ces monstres. Mais tu as eu de la chance que ton chevalier servant soit arrivé pour te sauver ! »

« Nihein ? »

Fut la seul chose qui sortit de sa bouche ne comprenant pas deux mot de ce que, le jeune homme (?) lui racontait, mais sa voix lui était familière, c'était quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien elle en était certaine, mais elle avait un étrange sentiment de tristesse en entendant cette voix, qui d'ailleurs bien qu'enjouée semblait elle aussi amer.

« Que d'élégance ! Bon je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas rester sinon je vais avoir des ennuis là-bas. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu te revoir, en plus tu réalise ton rêve…Aller…Au revoir…Caldea. »

Puis sans prévenir, enfin si, mais pas tout à fait en faite, cette silhouette disparut d'un seul coup sans laissez de trace. Ce ne fut qu'après ça que sa vision redevint normal et qu'elle prit la peine d'analyser ce qui ce passait, où elle était, qui c'était et surtout et contre tout qu'est ce qui lui était arrivé à la fin !  
Elle se leva brusquement fit des dizaines et des dizaines de pas, trébucha sur quelque chose de gros et métallique, reprit sa marche en rond en se creusant la tête, pensa qu'elle avait faim, continua de marcher et …

« C'est quoi ça ? »

Revint sur le quelque chose de gros et métallique.  
A première vu on aurait di un amas de ferraille pas rouillé et luisant, très beau, qui devait se vendre chère, bon elle se demanda à cette pensée comment elle pouvait penser à l'argent dans sa situation qu'elle ne calculait même pas encore. Bref. Elle s'accroupit et examina minutieusement ce qui s'avérait être des gants métalliques, mais énorme. Sûrement des sortes de griffes de combats ou quelque chose comme ça, ça pesait très lourd, ça avait l'air solide et aussi une chose de dangereuse et interdite par la loi…

« Donc quelque chose à garder avec sois dans des situations inconnues et risquant d'être périlleuses pour cause de non sécurité … »

Elle soupira heureuse de voir qu'elle allait bien question mental vu qu'elle n'avait pas perdu son amour pour les armes, surtout étranges comme celle-ci.  
Après avoir lutté quelques secondes pour trouver un moyen de les accrocher à son manteau, elle partit en reconnaissance des lieux oubliant complètement le reste mais tentant de reprendre l'attitude calme et isolé qu'elle travaillait depuis déjà quelques temps, ce qui n'était pas véritablement facile.

Elle marchait silencieusement au travers de la plaine, examinant chaque détaille bien trop réaliste pour être rêvé, Elle ne rêvait donc pas. Ca l'inquiétait, de plus il n'y avait pas un seul signe de vie dans son champs de vision, elle remarquait la mer au loin mais préféra partir dans l'autre sens, retrouver l'eau pour l'instant ne l'intéressait pas particulièrement, elle continua donc sa marche en suivant la lisière de la forêt en espérant croiser ne serait-ce qu'un oiseau… Mais après une demi heure de marche elle ne trouva rien, elle était bel et bien perdu dans un endroit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu qu'a travers un écran de téléviseur…  
Qu'à travers un écran de téléviseur ?!

C'est alors que tout s'enclencha avec vivacité dans l'esprit de notre jeune Caldea, elle visionna dans sa tête tout le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru et tenta de faire ainsi une vision global de tout. Verdict, Elle connaissait parfaitement où elle se trouvait : Elle longeait depuis tout ce temps la forêt ancienne qui se trouve au pied des falaises cachant Canyons Cosmos.  
Il lui fallut par la suite plusieurs minutes pour se relever après être tombé à la renverse en comprenant parfaitement où elle se trouvait, mais sa mâchoire restait encore ballante.

« Je rêve… obligé ! »

Elle la ramassa enfin quand elle entendit un bruit de pas dans son dos, elle allait enfin rencontrer quelqu'un à qui elle pourrait demander de l'aide avant qu'elle ne rencontre quelque chose de bien plus dangereux, mais malheureusement pour elle quand la jeune fille se retourna ce fut quelque chose de dangereux qui décida de l'accueillir en lui souriant de tous ses crocs pour souhaiter la bienvenue au premier repas de la journée.  
Premier reflex, pousser un cri des plus courageux avant de tenter une fuite tout aussi vaillante, d'avance échouée pour cause de créature monstrueuse à quatre patte beaucoup plus rapide qu'une frêle jeune fille à deux jambes trop habituer à être devant un ordinateur. Deuxième reflex à la suite de tous les autres : balbutier et s'énerver en essayant de détacher des gants de combats forts utiles lors de condition comme celle-ci.

Après avoir évité en tombant gracieusement à plat ventre la première offensive du loup de Nibel, elle enfila la paire de griffes un peu trop lourde pour tenter de répondre à cette attaque, le résultat fut qu'elle tomba en avant de nouveau sous le poids mal calculé de ses armes, mais le plus beau, le loup avait décidé trop tôt d'attaquer et se retrouva comme étant une voie d'atterrissage idéal.  
Ce fut à cet instant le plus beau jour de Caldea, elle devra écrire sur son vieux carnet des faits : « Premier monstre vaincu de vrai de vrai sans aucune crainte et avec le plus grand courage ! »  
Cette victoire elle la savourait en narguant et tapant encore sur le monstre inanimé, pour se défouler. Elle vit alors sur le sol une petite fiole rouge et des pièces assez bizarres dont elle mit quelques temps à analyser avant de se rendre compte que c'était une potion et des gils, il faut avouer qu'elle n'en avait encore jamais vu de ses propres yeux, surtout tombant d'un monstre… Comment il les avait sur lui d'ailleurs ?

Alors qu'elle partait dans ses réflexions diverses à propos de l'utilisation d'une potion ou de gils par un monstre, une ombre s'agrandissait dans son dos pour le passer et apparaître aux yeux de Caldea. Elle n'osait pas se retourner et fixait juste l'ombre chinoise devant elle :  
Cheveux long, et le reste … dur à détaillé à cause d'une cape apparemment, ensuite le son d'une voix familière qui suffit à faire rougir l'adolescente qui la reconnue sans mal. Une voix impassible, grave mais douce, aussi ténébreuse que l'homme à qui elle appartenait, le nombre de phrase décrivant cette voix qui pour elle était l'une des plus incroyablement sublime étaient innombrable. Elle restait figé ayant trop peur qu'en se retournant elle ne s'empêche pas de lui sauter dessus en devenant hystérique, une facette de 'fan' qu'elle détestait chez elle. Mais elle n'eut pas le choix lorsqu'une griffe dorée se posa sur son épaule.

« Vous aller bien ? »

* * *

_Et oui fin de ce chapitre je sais je traîne encore, je devais faire arriver les autres personnages mais z'avez vu y'en à y'en a ! Hum. Sinon je vais essayer d'écrire et d'avancer un peu plus dans l'histoire. Comme vous avez vu j'écris un peu différemment des chapitre précédent, je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou pas, dites le moi si vous voulez. _

_Aller à la prochaine au prochain chapitre !!_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Dites moi que c’est vrai !

Et voila enfin le 3eme chapitre

_Et voila enfin le 3eme chapitre ! Merci encore pour vos reviews ça fait toujours chaud au cœur. Bon j'arrête de parler place à la suite._

_**Chapitre 3e : Ah ! Dites-moi que c'est vrai !**_

_« Hey Caldea réveille toi flemmarde le cours est finit. »_

_Une main sur son épaule la secoue avec une douceur trop absente et une claque sur la tête qui l'aurait renvoyée directement dans ses rêves si elle n'était pas habituée. Elle leva son visage d'entre ses bras pour regarder avec un air endormi son amie qui avait un grand sourire moqueur mais sympathique. Des cheveux mi-longs légèrement ondulés et foncés, les yeux bleus, habillée comme à son habitude décontractée._

_« Quoi déjà ? Rah j'étais au meilleur moment c'est pas juste. Méchante, Laya je te quitte ! »_

_Après avoir fait une moue déçue de gamine elle lui fit un grand sourire avant que toutes les deux éclatent de rire. Elle se leva de sa chaise en regardant le tableau recouvert d'écrits philosophiques sans queue ni tête. Bon à entendre les cris affamés des autres élèves qui sortaient de la classe c'était l'heure la plus intéressante et appréciée de la journée, la pose repas._

_« Alors les morfales on y va ou non ? J'ai la dalle moi !»_

_« Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? »_

_Melie, une autre amie, elle était calme et reposée, mais pouvait être la plus extravertie du groupe. Ses cheveux avaient eu le malheur quelques semaines plus tôt d'être rasés environ à un centimètre contre leur gré. Mais ce n'était pas si grave car elle était mieux ainsi. Juste à côté d'elle il y avait Yune, jeune fille aux cheveux raides et blonds foncés, elle semblait être l'une des plus calmes ou peut être pas, nous ne sommes jamais sur de rien. Quoi qu'il en soit elles quatre formaient un peu le groupe des folles illuminées du niveau. Tout en partant dans des discussions aussi tordues que diverses elles se dirigeaient vers la cantine. Caldea commença alors entre deux bouchées de purée digne du meilleur ciment frais de raconter un peu son rêve : comment elle avait battu le monstre et le moment où elle allait voir le visage de son personnage préféré._

_Mais quelque chose de bizarre la fit stopper net fourchette en bouche. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour chercher ce qui n'allait pas, mais elle ne trouvait pas quand elle repensa soudainement : Comment était-elle arrivée au lycée ? Elle regarda ses amies qui continuaient à manger sans se soucier d'elle, comme si elle n'était même plus présente, même quand elle leur parlait. C'est alors qu'une voiture apparue au milieu des tables déboulant à toute vitesse, renversant celles-ci et passant tout bonnement à travers la foule d'étudiants pour apparaitre sans prévenir devant elle._

« IiAaah ! »

Ce fut le cri de Caldea quand elle se réveilla en sursaut avec des sueurs froides. Il faut dire c'était déjà la deuxième fois en à peine quelques heures ( ?) qu'elle voyait d'aussi près le par- choc d'une voiture et ce n'est pas des plus doux pour le réveil. Son souffle court lui asséchait la gorge, elle vit d'ailleurs à côté d'elle une gourde d'eau, elle ne mit pas plus de dix secondes pour la vider tellement elle avait soif.

Elle regarda enfin autour d'elle et se rendit compte qu'elle était encore à la lisière de la forêt mais en pleine nuit cette fois-ci. Un linge humide précédemment sur son front était maintenant sur ses genoux couvert d'un morceau de tissu mal en point, en effet on aurait eu du mal à nommer ce qui les couvrait, une couverture en l'occurrence. Elle entendit un rire doux et agréable, à cause de l'obscurité elle ne vit pas à qui appartenait ce rire féminin. Une main se posa sur son épaule pour la faire se rallonger.

« Calme-toi, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. »

Elle ne répondit qu'avec un hochement de tête sûrement imperceptible et se rallongea. La voix était elle aussi agréable et réconfortante, dans la nuit elle tenta de nouveau de reconnaitre le visage. Mais quand elle allait enfin y arriver …

« On doit partir maintenant ! »

« Qu- Wouah ! »

Caldea se retrouva par terre regrettant sa couverture miteuse et le minuscule coussin qui venaient de lui être retirés brusquement.

« Clad, c'est quoi ces manières ? Tu avais été d'accord qu'on l'aiderait jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux. » La voix de la jeune femme était légèrement mécontente, elle remit sa natte en arrière et reprit son gilet rouge qu'elle avait offert comme coussin.

« Elle va mieux maintenant et puis ne fais pas comme si c'était de ma faute. » Le chef de groupe semblait un peu remonté lui aussi, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux hérissé et soupira en voyant arriver la pile électrique du groupe.

« Bah non c'est la faute à Vinnie, c'est lui qui fais trop peur. » La voix enfantine qui venait de parler sans aucune gêne agitait les bras pour imiter une sorte de vampire avec une cape.

« Vous exagérez un peu quand même, et qu'est ce qu'il dirait s'il vous entendait hein ? »

« Rien… »

La voix bien féminine, douce mais tout de même sèche c'était tut à l'instant même où la voix glacée s'était élevée. Le silence s'installa durant quelques secondes, laissant le temps à l'individu en noir de récupérer le tissu miteux qui s'avérait être sa cape.  
La jeune fille toujours par terre resta tout simplement bouche bée;durant le temps de la petite dispute, le soleil avait montré ses premiers rayons dévoilant le visage de chacune des personnes présentes. Quand soudain elle se releva et sans se soucier des autres elle se prit la tête dans ses mains en criant presque.

« Jerêvepasjerêvepasjerêvepas ! Comment c'est possible vous ne devriez pas exister ! C'est impossible !»

Elle fut attrapée violement par l'épaule la mettant face au visage d'un blondinet tout rouge.

« Pas exister ?! Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Qui es-tu ? »

Elle se stoppa net devant les yeux noirs de Clad, quand il la secoua elle revint sur terre et réfléchit a toute vitesse. Grosse boulette de dire ça, imbécile ! Elle allait ce faire écorché vif par un célèbre groupe d'anti-shinra. Triste mort … quoi que au moins ce serait par des héros. Mais a quoi elle pensait elle devait dire quelque chose n'importe quoi !

« J-je-je … C'est tellement improbable que des personnes comme vous existe ! Si j'avais été chez moi personne ne se serait arrêté pour m'aider ! Merci, merci, merci ! »

Bon elle avait débité tout cela a la vitesse de la lumière fois dix mille mais elle espérait qu'il comprendrait comme elle le voulait. Vu la tête que tirait le hérisson blond il n'était pas des plus convaincu, mais une voix vint la sauver.

« Mais où est ce que les gens peuvent être comme ça ? C'est horrible. »

Caldea eut des milliers d'étoiles dans les yeux quand Aerith, dieu merci bien naïve, la crut. D'ailleurs Tifa se joignait à la cetra pour réfléchir sur la question. Yuffie, elle, faisait la moue car plus personne ne faisait attention à elle. La voix glaciale s'éleva de nouveau, et la jeune terrienne eut un long frisson dans tout le corps quand un regard sanguin se posa sur elle.

« Qui es tu ? »

Il y avait autre chose dans la voix, comme de l'irritation. Cet homme en cape rouge n'avait pas dû apprécier qu'à sa vue notre jeune fille tombe dans les pommes. Ca ne fait jamais plaisir. Elle bafouilla légèrement, mal à l'aise devant Vincent.

« Euh … E-et bien…J-je m'appelle Caldea. » Elle afficha un sourire heureux et chaleureux à son héros, et ce fut la seule chose qu'elle réussit à bien faire jusqu'à maintenant. Car il était sincère et qu'il avait attendu des années pour être fais qu'en rêve ... Mais là c'était réel. Une tension s'installa mais bien heureusement une ninja qui avait bien l'intention de connaitre la fille bizarre se fit remarquer. Yuffie sauta presque dans le dos de Caldea pour passer ses bras autour de son cou.

« Et sinon tu as quel âge ? Tu viens d'où ? T'aime quoi ? Pourquoi tu t'es évanouie ? C'est quand ton anniversaire ? Tu veux bien m'aider à trouver des materias ? T'en as ? Tu veux bien faire amie-amie ? »

« Hey laisses moi parler si tu veux des réponses! - Fit-elle avec un air amusé par le comportement de la gamine avec la vitesse où elle posait les questions. – J'ai 16ans si tu veux savoir et je suis née le 2 novembre. Désolée je n'ai pas de matéria, mais je veux bien t'aider à en trouver si tu m'en laisses une partie pour mon aide apportée. »

« Yeah, génial ! Dis, Tifa, elle vient avec nous hein ?! »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui décide Yu. C'est Clad le chef »

« Claaaaaad steplait steplait steplait ! Elle pourrait nous aider, c'est toi même qui a dit qu'on aurait besoin de combattant ! »

« D'accord … - Fit le blond en soupirant – Mais elle à intérêt à se rendre utile. Bon autant te présenter tout el monde alors. Voici Aerith, Tifa, Yuffie et Vincent, moi c'est Clad, je suis le chef d'Avalanche, notre groupe, comme tu l'auras compris. Nous nous rendons à Canyon Cosmos pour rejoindre un autre membre, Nanaski. On t'en dira plus sur notre but là bas, ok ? »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, et sans attendre le petit groupe se mit en marche. Caldea était restée en retrait complètement essoufflée: Elle avait à peine oser respirer quand elle parlait avec le groupe tellement elle était encore sous le choc de la rencontre et quand Vincent lui avait parlé elle avait cru que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine !

Rien ne se passait jusqu'à maintenant ça devait faire plus de deux heures que notre petit groupe marchait et rien, même pas un combat. La seule chose qui brisait le silence de mort était une petite discussion entre les filles, Clad restait sur ses gardes sans cesse ayant un mauvais pressentiment et Vincent comme à son habitude, était aussi silencieux qu'un mort dans sa tombe. Caldea avait recouvré son calme, elle semblait même triste à regarder le sol, elle se laissait porter par ses pas faisant à peine attention a ce qui l'entourait. Elle était complètement ailleurs les yeux dans le vague.

Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver… Maintenant que je suis ici. C'est mon plus beau rêve, mais c'est la réalité… Est-ce que je pourrais un jour rentrer chez moi ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir un tel vide en moi. C'est peut être de savoir que je n'ai aucun moyen de retourner d'où je viens. Je ne reverrais jamais les gens auquel je tiens… Je n'aurais jamais dû demander un tel vœu. « Réaliser mes rêves »…

Tu m'as l'air bien triste, tes pensées le sont en tout cas - La voix résonnait dans sa tête, elle la connaissait, elle lui avait déjà parlé, elle semblait inquiète. – Reste forte…

Qui es-tu ?

Elle n'eut aucune réponse, mais elle se sentait bizarre, comme mélancolique à entendre cette voix, elle se sentait encore moins à l'aise. Son cœur lui faisait mal et une boule dans sa gorge commença à être douloureuse. Elle ne cessait de se répéter dans sa tête de se calmer, les autres ne comprendrais certainement pas pourquoi sans raison elle pleurait. Des débuts de larmes vinrent humidifier ses yeux mais n'allèrent pas plus loin, elle avait à présent un regard sombre. Trop dans ses pensées elle percuta Vincent qui venait de s'arrêter net avec le groupe.

« Hmph... P-pardon » fit elle en rougissant légèrement.

« Nous sommes arrivés…. » Expliqua-t-il enfin après quelques secondes de silence à regarder Caldea qui évitait à tout prix son regard.

« Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeed ! Nous voilà ! « Cria Yuffie en accourant vers le fauve rouge.

Caldea avait toujours du mal à y croire quand Clad la présenta…


	5. Chapitre 4 : Ca commence bien !

Encore un chapitre encore un

_Encore un chapitre encore un !_

_Je vous vois passer pour lire cette fic, oui vous ! Regard menaçant qui se transforment en de grands yeux larmoyants Laissez des revieeeews, j'en ai que 11 (enfin je suis contente d'en avoir déjà autant D) alors que j'ai près de 350 hits T.T_

_Enfin je vous oblige à rien Aller à la suite !_

_**Chapitre 4e : Ca commence bien !**_

Quand Red accueillit ses compagnons il s'attarda un peu sur Caldea mais ne dit rien quand il vit le regard fasciné de la jeune fille qui découvrait pour la première fois Canyon Cosmos en vrai de vrai. Quand elle avait posé de nouveau ses yeux sur le fauve roux elle avait eu du mal à résister à la tentation de lui sauter au cou et de le caresser ou de le cajoler comme une enfant croisant un joli toutou dans la rue. Enfin il faut avouer que c'était surtout parce que Yuffie l'avait devancée.

Après s'être délivré de l'étreinte de la jeune ninja Nanaski emmena les autre à l'observatoire de Bugenhagen, son « grand père ».

Mais Tifa suggéra qu'il serait préférable d'aller le voir le lendemain quand tout le monde serait bien reposé et aussi changer les idées autour d'un bon feu. Personne ne la contredit car une petite trêve comme celle-là était la bienvenue. Tous se dirigèrent vers la flamme gigantesque et s'installèrent autour.

oOo

« Et donc nous voulons tuer cette personne pour éviter qu'il détruise le monde. »

Clad avait fait un long résumé de comment tout s'était déroulé jusqu'à présent, ce qui n'était pas vraiment nouveau pour la jeune fille, mais étrangement le blond ne prononça pas une seul fois le nom de Sephiroth, peut être ne voulait-il pas encore tout lui dire. Enfin pour elle ça ne changeait pas grand chose.

« Si tu veux tu peux partir du groupe, c'est compréhensible après tout. »

Bien qu'elle n'avait pas encore beaucoup parlé avec Red, elle s'était rapidement entendue avec lui, bien que c'était vraiment bizarre de discuter avec un … fauve. Mais il était vraiment intelligent, et il semblait si sage, elle l'admirait/l'adorait vraiment.

« Et puis quoi encore ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Euh j'veux dire je ne vais pas partir comme ça alors que vous m'avez aidé, mais je risque de ne pas être très utile. Je sais à peine me battre... »

« Mais pourtant tu lui as mis une sacrée dérouillée au loup ! Non ? » Yuffie mimait maladroitement quelqu'un se battant. Une goutte de sueur apparue sur la tempe de Caldea repensant à comment elle avait « combattu » le monstre.

« Euh c'est-à-dire que c'est plus dû à… un coup de bo... »

Elle fut soudainement interrompue par un sac qui lui arriva en plein visage, elle tomba à la renverse avant de reconnaitre son propre sac. Avec une expression de surprise elle fouilla et y retrouva pas mal de chose, des livres de cours complètement inutiles qu'elle sortit et posa à côté d'elle, elle continua sa recherche, les clefs de chez elle, sa trousse et tomba sur son vieux portable, ou plutôt une véritable brique argenté inutilisable à par pour colmater un mur...

Mais au regard des autres c'était apparemment plus qu'une brique.

« Comment peux-tu avoir un tel engin ?! C'est quoi ça ? » Yuffie venait de lui chipper son portable et elle le regardait avec de grands yeux.

« Hey, rends-moi mon portable ! » Elle courut après la ninja pendant plusieurs bonnes minutes pour le récupérer mais à son plus grand malheur Tifa et Aerith vinrent se joindre à la petite brune. Tout le monde s'y mit finalement malmenant le pauvre portable et sa détentrice qui s'arrêta essoufflée.

« C'est bon j'abandonne… Temps mort. » Dit elle tout en reprenant son souffle.

Elle lança brièvement un regard à Vincent qui étrangement c'était lui aussi introduit au petit jeu « qui veux embêter Caldea » Il respirait un peu plus fort que d'habitude, et semblait même sourire ! Enfin très faiblement, mais un sourire quand même.

Red finit par lui rendre son bien – un tout petit peu humide soit dit en passant – mais toujours en un seul morceau, puis une conversation débuta tranquillement, parfois avec quelques rires, c'était vraiment agréable de parler avec de telles … « célébrités » ?

Tout compte fait après avoir bien parlé Tifa décida d'aller se coucher, Clad et Aerith la suivit, Yuffie s'endormit carrément sur place et Red rentra voir son grand père.

En fin de compte il ne restait personne…

Caldea sursauta d'ailleurs quand elle entendit une voix s'élevée alors qu'elle était hypnotisée par le feu. C'était Vincent, elle l'avait complètement oublié.

Mais pourtant les paroles de l'albinos ne semblaient pas pour elle…Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, ou plutôt absorbé dans une discussion avec, lui-même ?

Elle ne saisit pas vraiment ce qu'il disait, mais d'après ce qu'elle savait de son idole, il devait être en train de se prendre la tête avec, Chaos…

Il eut un sursaut soudain et il se plaqua violemment une main sur le visage, comme si une vive douleur l'avait atteint à la tête. Inquiète La jeune fille se leva sans bruit pour s'approcher discrètement, même à quelques centimètres de lui, il ne se rendit pas compte de sa présence bien trop occupé…Il parlait d'une voix faible et fatiguée.

« Laisse-moi… Je ne veux plus t'entendre… TU VAS LA FERMER !! »

Caldea qui s'apprêtait à lui prendre le bras pour le « réveiller » vit arriver sans pouvoir rien faire la griffe qu'elle se prit en plein visage, elle tomba à genou se tenant douloureusement le nez en gémissent. Avec de grands yeux il la dévisagea un court instant quand il se rendit compte de son geste il se pencha vers elle.

« Ca va ?! »

« Promis j'dis rien ! Mais j'crois qu'tu m'as peté l'nez !! »

Elle répondit avec une voix nasillarde alors que du sang commençait à couler de son nez. Vincent ne dit rien et retira ses mains et l'obligea à lever la tête. Il regarda son « travail » si bien accompli, en effet il lui avait bel et bien cassé le nez. Des larmes perlaient aux yeux de Caldea. Ca lui faisait super mal !

Soudain un cri strident fit sursauter les deux jeunes gens, qui reconnurent immédiatement la voix d'une Yuffie apeurée :

« Vincent essaye de violer Caldea !! »

« QUOI ?! » Firent les deux autres en cœur.

Bon c'est vrai que leur position était un petit peu suspect – Caldea était presque allongée, n'ayant pas eu le temps de se relever après le coup et Vincent était penché sur elle pour vérifier la blessure – mais de là à dire une chose pareille !

o 2min plus tard o

« Bon alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Fit la voix ferme et mécontente d'Aerith qui avait été réveillée, elle parlait pour tous les autres endormis debout qui étaient derrière elle.

Comme sur un banc des accusés, Yuffie, Vincent et Caldea étaient assis côte à côte, l'adolescente tenant un mouchoir sur son nez, l'albinos massant calmement sa joue rougie par une baffe d'une folle hyperactive et la dite folle hyperactive se frottait aussi une joue.

« Rien. » Fit tout simplement celui en cape rouge avec son impassibilité légendaire.

« Je saignais du nez donc il a regardé ce qui n'allait pas … c'est tout. » Caldea bien que rouge comme une tomate restait le plus calme possible, mais elle ne s'était pas empêchée avant de renvoyer tout de même une baffe à Yuffie pour avoir frappé Vincent.

« Tu parles ! Je vous ai vu ! » Brailla la gamine pour se défendre.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ton nez ? demanda la cetra avec inquiétude avant de s'approcher pour regarder l'étendue des dégâts. Comment as-tu fais pour te le casser comme ça ? »

Il y eut un lourd silence, où l'adolescente regarda inconsciemment le jeune homme en rouge. Aerith soupira avant de dire à Caldea de ne pas bouger, avant de lancer un sort de soin.

« Voila t'es comme neuve maintenant ! Bon maintenant allez dormir, tout le monde est fatigué ! » La brunette claqua des doigts pour réveiller les deux autres qui dormaient debout depuis le début et ils retournèrent se coucher.

Les trois autres par contre semblaient beaucoup moins enjoués à l'idée d'aller dormir, car … vu que Tifa, Aerith et Clad prenaient une des deux dernières chambres de trois… Ils devaient prendre l'autre... ensemble.

« Je crois que cette nuit va être longue… » Commença Caldea.

« Très longue … » Continua Vincent…

« Vous avez pas intérêt à faire quoi que ce soit !! Je vous surveille maintenant ! »

«… »


	6. Chapitre 5 : Rencontre inattendue

Voila encore un chapitre de fais, au faite je voulais expliquer que je mettais parfois beauuuucoouuup de temps car je ne sais pas où va cette fic, enfin je m'excuse pour l'attente en tout cas

_Voila encore un chapitre de fais, au faite je voulais expliquer que je mettais parfois beauuuucoouuup de temps car je ne sais pas où va cette fic, enfin je m'excuse pour l'attente en tout cas !_

_Bonne lecture ;p_

_**Chapitre 5 : Rencontre inattendue**_

Malgré le fait que Yuffie braillait dans son sommeil à propos de ce qui c'était passé la veille, le sommeil avait emporté tout le monde après un petit sort de mutisme bien agréable. Mais la nuit avait été un peu plus … étrange ? Caldea avait vraiment l'impression que ses rêves étaient fous ces temps ci, bon c'était habituel il faut l'avouer, mais c'était encore plus bizarre que d'habitude.

Cette fois-ci toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait étaient présente tournant en rond en se tenant les mains, en chantant une petite mélodie qu'elle avait déjà entendu quelque part. Et puis cet enfant au milieu recroquevillé sur lui-même en train de compter avec ces petites ailes blanches dans le dos alors que les autres étaient avec de petites ailes noires, tous enfants.

Cela ressemblait un peu au jeu du démon, mais il y avait quelque chose de différents mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Malgré l'étrangeté elle ne put retenir un sourire en voyant chacun avec un visage de gamin de 6ans pas plus.

Elle reconnue Nigthmare, on se doute bien que ce n'est pas son véritable prénom, mais il ne faut jamais révéler son identité quand on veut conquérir le monde, n'est ce pas ? En tout cas il était toujours aussi impressionnant avec ses cheveux qui avaient le secret de tenir dans une coupe de hérisson sans une pointe de gel. Il y avait aussi cette petite Laora une amie depuis toujours, elle restait elle-même avec ce petit air sombre, avec aussi ses yeux bleus plus qu'envoutants. Il y avait même Zadkiel, petit blond aux yeux bleus au regard toujours aussi blasé même petit comme il était. Ses cheveux étaient aussi bien coiffés qu'au réveil, comme d'habitude après tout. Et elle en passait, il était bien plus d'une dizaine à tourner comme ça, ça en donnait presque le tournis.

Par contre encore une fois l'enfant en blanc était indescriptible, ça l'intriguait vraiment, ça l'énervait même, elle tendit une main vers le cercle et se rendit compte elle-même qu'elle était toute petite. Elle regarda son visage dans un petit miroir d'eau et vit avec horreur la gueule déformée d'une créature qu'elle connaissait bien…

Puis tout se brisa dans un éclat de verre lui volant en plein visage malgré tout elle releva son visage et vis celui enfantin d'un petit Vincent aux cheveux courts la regarder avec inquiétude.

« NE ME REGARDE PAS !! »

Le réveil fut moins doux que quand elle c'était endormi en tout cas elle sortit instantanément de son rêve … Une bonne gifle c'est toujours très efficace.

Au début Caldea ne comprit pas vraiment ce que Yuffie lui hurlait dessus avec la main en l'air après la gifle. Mais elle réussit à décoder la suite malgré la rapidité avec laquelle elle parlait.

« Non mais ça va pas d'hurler comme ça ?! Tu m'as fichu une de ses trouilles !! »

« Ah, Je euh … désolé… J'ai pas fais exprès. »

« Bah j'espère bien ! »

La brune avait répondu piteusement qui venait de se recevoir la vengeance de la baffe de la veille surement.

La ninja continua de la foudroyer du regard alors qu'elle mettait pieds à terre, il lui fallait une bonne douche maintenant, ça l'aiderait à réfléchir un peu sur ce rêve, mais elle sourit légèrement en repensant aux enfants, 'cauchemardesquement' amusant tout ça …

Elle posa doucement sa main sur la pogné qui se baissa brusquement…

« AIHEUUU mais c'est pas vrai vous avez quoi avec mon nez !! »

….

« Voila encore une fois comme neuve, ce n'est pas de chance quand même. »

Aerith avait bien évidement du s'occuper de nouveau du nez qui allait bientôt ressembler à une pastèque si ça continuait, en tout cas Clad semblait un peu gêné mais il se défendit pour son innocence.

« J'ai entendu un hurlement ! Ca pouvait être grave ! »

« C'est vrai ça qu'est ce qui t'as pris de hurler comme ça ? » Demanda Tifa avec des yeux inquiet elle avait même l'air prête à prendre la température de la cauchemardeuse.

« J'ai juste fais un mauvais rêve c'est tout…D'ailleurs je vais prendre un peu l'air ça va me calmer un petit peu ! »

Elle sourit doucement et sortit des chambres pour faire le tour du village et elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres du vendeur de materia. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait encore jamais utilisé ces petites pierres magiques alors qu'elle en avait toujours rêvé, elle n'attendit pas une secondes de plus pour aller timidement vers le vendeur … D'ailleurs elle avait du mal à parler normalement. Saleté de timidité !

« Euh bonjour… Je voudrais, enfin combien coute une materia ? »

Après une petite discussion avec le vendeur elle ressortit avec une materia de foudre, une de glace ainsi qu'une materia poison, deux éléments qu'elle avait toujours adorés et une dernière pour voir les effets du poison en vrai, c'était un petit peu pour son coté sombre dirons nous.

Toute contente de son achat elle, s'assit et équipa soigneusement ses materia sur ses griffes de combats qui, malgré le peu d'utilisation dont elles avaient fait preuve, lui semblait vraiment être l'arme parfaite. Puis vint la question plus qu'importante … Comment on utilise des materia ?!

Elle resta alors un comme une imbécile assise sur son rocher à regarder ses griffes avec un long soupire et une goutte de sueur sur la tempe…

Elle n'allait quand même pas retourner au magasin et demander comment on s'en servait ce serait … complètement ridicule, mais la situation ou elle se trouvait l'était tout autant.

Caldea trouvait ça bien pratique dans le jeu, il y avait une liste avec les sorts d'inscrit on choisit et pas le tour est jouer ! Mais là c'était différent et elle ne s'imaginait pas avoir une liste apparaitre sous ses yeux…

Pourtant elle préférait se baser sur cette stupide pensée de liste que de ne partir de rien, mais bien sur ce fut sans résultat, enfin elle allait bien trouver un jour !

Mais elle fut tirée de son intense concentration sur les perles colorées par un bruit de moteur qui sans comprendre lui fit avoir un haut de cœur. Elle porta son regard sur le véhicule qui venait de s'arrêter au pied du grand escalier.

Elle fut étonnée de voir a quel point elle ressemblait à une des nombreuses existantes dans son monde, bien qu'elle était légèrement modifiée. Comme la plupart des habitants elle s'approcha avec curiosité pour admirer l'engin qui était déjà à l'origine certainement une très belle machine mais optimisé comme elle l'était, elle devenait certainement une œuvre d'art. Il faut avouer que c'était plus qu'impressionnant de voir une Dodge Viper transfiguré avec un assemblage de pièces semblables à celles des Monster, vraiment incroyable, garder la classe d'une Viper pour avoir un semblant d'un tel 4x4… impensable.

Caldea resta sous le charme un loooong moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit qui descendait : Son cœur s'arrêta de battre plusieurs secondes quand son regard fixa le visage de l'homme, ses pupilles devinrent larges comme si la lumière avait été soudainement coupée devant ses yeux, ou bien qu'elle était soumise à une drogue… Bien connue soit dit en passant : La haine.

« VOUS !! »

Elle n'hésita pas une seconde avant de partir à une allure hallucinante pour ses petites jambes, la rage donne elle des ailes ? Qui sait, en tout cas elle n'avait pas mit plus de 30 secondes à dévaler l'escalier quatre a quatre et à plaquer au sol l'homme par son élan. Et encore l'agressé n'avait pas tout vu.

La gamine, jusqu'à présent avait toujours été connue des autres plutôt pour sa bonne humeur, parfois son humour décalé et encore quelques petites choses qui faisait qu'on la reconnaissait bien. Mais à ce moment précis ils ne la reconnaissaient plus, toutes les personnes regardaient la scène sans bouger, ne voulant ni aider ni être mêlé d'une quelconque façon à cette dispute plutôt bien argumentée par les coups répétitifs et rapides de Caldea.

Le groupe d'anti-shinra eu du mal à passer à travers la foule qui s'était agglutinée devant les marches, mais le passage s'ouvrit tout de suite lorsqu'une voix rarement entendu énervée cria.

_**« Hors de mon chemin ! »**_

C'était une voix guttural et profonde, qui venait de s'élever de la gorge de Vincent, mais étrangement on aurait dit que celle-ci ne lui appartenait pas vraiment. En tout cas cela permis au petit groupe de voir comment tout se déroulait réellement : La petite brune molestait le visage en sang du jeune homme ( ?), qui bien qu'il y avait de la terreur dans ses yeux, semblait amusé. Par quoi, ce n'était pas compréhensible dans tout les cas ce fut maintenant Caldea qui criait sa haine sur le blessé :

« Vous m'avez volé ma vie ! C'est vous qui m'avez amené ici ! C'est de faute si tout ca est arrivé ! C'est de votre faute ! C'était bien vous au volant de cette voiture ce matin là, n'est ce pas ?! »

Alors que la jeune fille préparait à nouveau son poing pour frapper elle fut stoppée par une main gantée de l'individu qui riait d'une manière doucereuse, tout en lui était désagréable.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu en regarde pas quand tu traverse la route. »

Caldea grogna vulgairement sur lui faute de ne pas avoir les mots pour lui montrer sa rage contre lui, elle fut alors attirée en arrière par le col, par la main griffu de Vincent. Enfin elle fut plutôt jetée en arrière.

« Ca suffit… Ca ne mène à rien !»

Sa voix était 'normal', mais elle tremblait étrangement pour une raison inconnue dirons nous…La fillette avait voulu riposter en criant quelque chose mais elle se retint face au regard inquiétant qu'il lui faisait.

Il fixa alors le jeune homme à terre et le détailla, il pouvait enfin voir a quoi il ressemblait : Des yeux bleus violacés froids et méprisant, des cheveux mi-long d'un violet très foncé entourant un visage long au sourire malsain. Il semblait habiller comme un turk mais la couleur de son costume de coordonnait pas il était gris noir.

Vincent le souleva d'une main pour le remettre sur pied. Celui-ci n'avait pas arrêté de sourire et quand il fut levé il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche pour enlever le sang de son visage qui une fois nettoyé n'avait pas une marque. Caldea resta bouche bée, les autres aussi surement.

Il lâcha l'individu qui remonta dans sa voiture sans mine de rien, il ferma la porte et sortit la tête par la fenêtre, ses lèvres bougèrent mais aucun son ne sortit pas même un murmure, pourtant pour la petite brunette au sol aux yeux terrifié, elle comprenait tout… :

« On se reverra que ce soit ici ou dans ton monde, un jour je t'achèverais. Je te le jure sur mon identité … Je suis Evanshi souvient t'en. Enfin à présent ça m'étonnerais que tu m'oublie à nouveau… »

Elle tremblait soudainement de tout son corps sans pouvoir s'arrêter, effrayée par ce que venait de lui dire cet individu, elle le connaissait en effet, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé le rencontrer… encore moins qu'Avalanche.

Après tout qui peux imaginer un jour se retrouver nez à nez avec l'une de ses propres créations, un des personnages les plus terrifiant que vous ayez pu créer de toutes pièces…

« Mais qui c'était ? Il était vraiment bizarre ! »

« Mais t'as vu comment elle l'avait amoché Caldea ! Elle la roué de coup et il était sans une égratignure ! C'est qui ce type ?!»

« Caldé ? Qui était ce ? Tu avais l'air de le connaitre… Tu m'entends ? »

Aerith venait de poser sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescente qui sursauta en sortant dans sa rêverie cauchemardesque. La cetra regarda Nanaski un peu étonné et aida son amie à terre à se relever doucement, elle ne semblait pas vraiment bien tenir sur ses jambes.

Notre petite héroïne regarda Vincent qui semblait un peu sur les nerfs, il n'avait pas bougé et regardait dans la direction où avait disparut la voiture, il avait d'imperceptible convulsion et sa respiration était anormalement saccadée. Yuffie était venue lui tourner autour pendant plusieurs minutes et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant qu'elle ne lui parle.

« Vin t'es encore plus pâle que d'habitude ! T'es malade ? »

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour vérifier la température du vampire, en effet il semblait avoir de la fièvre, mais Vincent repoussa du dos de la main celle de la petite ninja en faisant mine que tout allait bien.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Au coin du feu

_Et c'est repartit !_

_**Chapitre 6 : Au coin du feu**_

Après l'évènement de la veille l'ambiance dans le groupe était quelque peu tendue, Caldea ne disait plus grand-chose et était sans cesse perdue dans ses pensées, les conversations longue n'étaient pas très fréquentes.

Et quand la question de qui était le jeune homme, la réponse qu'elle donnait avec un regard perdu dans le vague était « Une erreur. » ce qui affichait un regarde d'incrédulité au groupe entier.

Le soir arriva vite, Bugenhagen avait prévenu tout le monde de se réunir autour de la torche, comme le savait Caldea il allait les emmener à l'observatoire ça ne lui disait vraiment rien d'aller revoir une séquence qu'elle avait vu déjà des dizaines de fois, mais bon en vrai ce devait être impressionnant à voir.

Cette simple pensée lui changea les idées et elle reprit doucement son sourire habituel, oui, en vrai ce devait être vraiment magnifique peut être même mieux que ce qu'on pouvait voir dans son monde.

Sans un mot le petit groupe suivit le grand père de Nanaski, enfin tous sauf Yuffie qui se plaignait de l'ambiance du groupe qui commençait à l'agacer. Une fois tous rentrés dans la salle de la machine le vieil homme éteignit la lumière et les astres apparurent et commencèrent leur dance.

Caldea n'avait jamais été intéressée plus que ça par l'espace et les planètes elle préférait se contenter de sa propre terre, du virtuel et de l'imaginaire.

Mais en voyant ce spectacle elle fut comme tout le monde hypnotisé avec un éclat dans ses yeux qui montrait bien comment elle semblait touchée par ce qu'elle voyait.

C'est alors que Bugenhagen se mit à parler de la planète où tous se trouvaient en ce moment, mais contrairement à ce que prévoyait la jeune fille, ce qui veut dire que le vielle homme faisait un long monologue sur ce qu'était la mako et expliquer que la planète vivait, il posa une question.

« Que savez-vous de la Mako ? »

Clad serra les poings et répondit instantanément sur la défensive, apparemment il ne voyait pas la mako comme la plupart des gens.

« La mako n'est qu'un poison ! Il aurait fallut qu'elle n'existe jamais, elle n'apporte rien, c'est juste une substance qui n'a d'intérêt que pour les scientifique ! »

« Mais si elle n'existait pas tu ne serais pas la non plus… »

La brunette venait de prendre la parole instinctivement, c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'appréciait pas, parler d'une chose et la critiquer sans la connaitre vraiment. De plus au fond d'elle elle avait envie de se rassurer et de montrer au autre qu'elle savait des choses, elle se ventait peut être par ce moyen mais ça lui redonnait confiance. Elle lança un regard presque méprisant au blond repensant au fait qu'avant d'être dans le jeu elle ne l'aimait pas et elle continua.

« D'après ce que je sais la mako est en quelque sorte l'énergie de cette terre, elle permet à toute vie d'exister. Elle constitue d'ailleurs la rivière de la vie, qui emporte les âmes des personnes qui le mérite à leur mort… Elle possède un très grand pouvoir et une forte énergie c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi la Shinra l'utilise, mais cela tue la planète et dessèche la terre … Les monstres aussi sont issue de la rivière, la planète tente de se défendre. D'ailleurs quand une planète meure la rivière de la vie fuit vers une autre planète encore sans vie alors que l'ancienne disparait. Et c'est pour cela aussi que S…. »

Caldea s'arrêta de justesse, dire que Sephiroth voulait l'utiliser pour ses projet n'était pas la meilleur des choses à savoir et à dire, elle n'imaginait même pas la réaction de Clad. Elle sourit alors gênée et rit doucement, en effet ça lui changeait bien les idées de parler de ce monde qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de visiter.

« Désolé je me suis laissé emporter, haha. »

« Ce n'est rien, vous en connaissez des choses, vous devez lire beaucoup même si les gens connaisse la plupart du temps ça, certain point seul les grands lecteurs qui s'y intéressent le savent. »

Tient bourde numéro un, trop en dire c'était pas une bonne idée, Caldea se mit mentalement une gifle pour sa prétention et sourit de nouveau avec un « vraiment ? » car elle prenait ce que disait le grand père comme un compliment.

« Je… j'ai lu un livre qui parlait dans un chapitre brièvement de tout ça et … Enfin voila. »

Bon c'est vrai qu'elle ne semblait pas très crédible mais il accepta son explication avec un « Et bien les jeunes de nos jours » et un rire de père noël très bien imité.

Clad reprit alors la parole un peu énervé d'être passé pour un inculte.

« C'est très intéressant tout ça mais ça ne nous avance à pas grand-chose de savoir si la planète à un grand pouvoir ou non ! Nous ne pourrons pas l'arrêter avec du savoir, tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est le tuer. On ne peut pas l'arrêter. »

« Mais Clad on sait qu'il veut utiliser la rivière pour détruire la planète et avec ça… »

« Ca ne servirait à rien !! »

Aerith sursauta quand le blondinet lui hurla dessus, il en avait tellement contre notre petit ex-soldat qu'il ne voulait pas empêcher la fin du monde, il voulait juste le tuer.

« Mais on pourrait plus facilement neutraliser Sephiroth non ? »

« Comment tu … ? »

Deuxième boulette ma chère héroïne. Et oui. Sur l'instant Caldea resta bouche bée face à sa propre débilité, après un série de baffe mental elle resta interdite et se força à marquer un air interrogateur face à la réaction de Tifa qui avait relevée bien gentiment son erreur.

« Quoi on a plus le droit de dire son nom maintenant ?! Tu ne trouve pas que t'abuses un peu le hérisson ? »

La brunette remercia intérieurement de ton son cœur Yuffie qui commença d'ailleurs à s'engueuler bien bruyamment avec le chef du groupe sans même que les autres ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Et grâce à tout ce que vous voulez dieu etc… L'origine de la dispute fut tout bonnement oublié tellement la dispute avait dégénérée. D'ailleurs cela remit l'ambiance du groupe à la normal car Caldea éclata de rire en se tenant le ventre.

« Pardon... Hahahaha, c'est que … Pfiou, j'avais besoin de rire. »

Une discussion s'engendra de suite dans un brouhahan, et tout le monde retourna devant le grand feu…

« Mouais – ronchonna Clad – Mais demain on lève le camp nous n'allons pas rester ici indéfiniment. »

« Désolé mais je refuse de partir d'ici, après tout c'est ma ville natal et je ne veut pas fuir comme le lâche qu'était mon père ! »

Nanaski leur avait déjà parlé brièvement de son père qui avait lâchement fuit le combat contre les Gi laissant sa mère se battre au front.

« Mais tu ne va pas nous laisser maintenant Red ! Ce ne sera pas pareil sans toi ! »

« Je sais Yuffie, mais je ne peux pas. »

« Tu détestes donc tant ton père … - Bugenhagen apparut de l'obscurité alors que le fauve se relevait en affirmant d'un grognement – Je vais te montrer quelque chose Nanaski. »

Un groupe se forma, Notre fauve rouge, le blondinet et la fille aux cheveux queue de poisson partir pour la grotte, Caldea déclina l'offre de les accompagner car quelque peu claustrophobe elle n'avait aucune envie de faire une crise d'angoisse, Aerith préféra aller dormir et Yuffie détestait les endroits sombres pour ne pas dire qu'elle avait une peur bleu des araignées ! Et Vincent lui ne dit rien et resta assit.

Yuffie se rapprocha de Caldea pour parler tranquillement, et s'éloigner de Vincent même si elle l'appréciait elle avait toujours eu un peu peur de rester seule près de lui, d'ailleurs elle ne se priva pas de se confier à la brunette.

« Pourquoi tu en aurait peur ? – La jeune fille souriait gêné d'avoir une discussion comme ça sur Vincent alors qu'il était juste à l'opposé derrière le feu - Même s'il semble froid il n'a pas l'air d'être méchant. »

« Dit comme ça j'ai l'impression que tu parle d'un animal ! »

« Tu veux que je le dise comment alors ! Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que tu dois t'inquiéter pour pas grand-chose à mon avis. «

« Mais tu sais quand j'ai parlé avec Aerith pour demander où il l'avait rencontré elle m'a dit en riant « dans un cercueil » Je dois penser quoi moi ? Ca se trouve c'est un vampire et déjà que j'aime pas les moustiques un suceur de sang de cette taille t'imagine ! »

Caldea ne pu s'empêcher de retenir un fou rire sachant déjà tout ça, mais en plus de la vision de Yuffie d'un Vincent comparé à un moustique ça en devenait hilarant pour elle.

L'adolescente regarda au travers des flammes pour voir l'ombre de Vincent se dessiner, elle eu un sourire doux alors qu'elle semblait dans les nuages.

« Pour moi je ne le trouve vraiment pas effrayant… »

« Han, c'est le feu ou tu rougit ? »

Yuffie eu un large sourire taquin naissant sur ses lèvres, elle venait de faire un magnifique touché coulé !

Caldea la regarda alors avec de grands yeux mi étonnés mi peureux du fait qu'elle est trouvée qu'elle avait un faible pour lui, un petit faible c'est tout, tout petit ! Elle bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible alors que la ninja avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles d'avoir découvert ce petit secret.

« C-c'est le feu, i-il brule plus fort qu'hier t-tu trouves pas toi ? »

« Moi ? Ah non pas du tout, je trouve même qu'il est plus doux – c'était certain cette gamin faisait très bien l'imbécile – aller tu peux bien me dire, on est amie non ? aller ? C'est quoi qui te plais diiis. »

« N-non ça te regarde pas euh ! – le petit coté gamin ressortit, elle n'allait quand même pas parler de ça alors qu'il était devant – Qu… - Enfin il y a 30s- … »

L'adolescente tourna la tête d'un coté, puis de l'autre et se retrouva nez à nez avec Vincent, ou plutôt ses jambes vu qu'il était debout et elle assise, elle leva la tête pour voir seulement les yeux de son idole dépasser de son col. Il s'assit à coté d'elle et il regarda Yuffie.

« Je te parlais quand tu es partit… Tu devrais faire plus attention aux autres Yuffie. »

Sa voix était comme d'habitude froide, il soupira en voyant la tête que la ninja lui tirait avant qu'elle ne s'excuse avec une bonne dizaine de hochement de tête.

« Tu disais quoi alors ? »

« Hmm, rien d'important. – finit il par dire après un court silence, il regarda alors notre terrienne si l'on peut dire et demanda nonchalant – Vous parliez de quoi ? »

Alors que Caldea s'apprêtait à répondre n'importe quoi qui lui passait par la tête comme « Du ciel ! » mais la tact de la ninja avait déjà sévit, bizarrement notre amie passa du rouge au blanc, d'ailleurs dans sa tête elle entendit le « Nooooooooooooooooon » du désespoir.

« De toi, hein quand on parle du loup ! – et elle riait cette bêtasse, méchante abrutie qui fait tourner en bourrique ! – En faite je me demandais si t'étais un vampire ! »

Vincent sembla surprit d'une telle question, normale c'est comme vous demander si vous êtes normal tient !

« Et si c'était le cas ? – Quel réponse ! - Ca changerait quelque chose ? »

« J'crois que je me mettrait encore plus d'anti-moustique ! »

Bon vous pensez bien que là, notre brunette est en train d'égorger et d'enterrer notre hyperactive, malheureusement cela n'est possible que mentalement. Mais la seconde d'après elle fut toute pardonner, pour une seule chose elle l'aimerait et serait prête à faire n'importe quoi pour elle : avoir fait rire Vincent.

Il ne riait pas à éclat mais de ce rire doux et simple qui en devenait attrayant.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire elle-même lorsqu'elle l'entendit, c'était en un sens si apaisant de savoir que lui aussi pouvait rire, elle était au ange.

Yuffie se leva alors et s'étira :

« Bon moi j'en ai marre d'être assise je vais me coucher ! Sinon j'vais pas être en forme demain ! »

« Ah d'accord, bonne nuit fais de beau rêve et repose toi bien, faudrait pas que tu sois fatiguée, tu pourrais pas engueuler Clad sinon. »

« Ouaip tout à fait raison, allez, bonne nuit ! »

Et elle partit en courant vers l'auberge pour une bonne nuit de sommeil, Caldea fit en même temps signe de la main et c'est seulement quand elle la rebaissa qu'elle se rendit compte …

La saleté l'avait laissé seule avec lui après la conversation ! Traitresse !

* * *

_Désolé pour mon absence trèèèès longue, j'ai eu beaucoup de problème d'ordi et j'espère que ça va s'arranger, je fais ce chapitre pour essayé de me remettre dans mon travail mais j'avoue que je suis déçue mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour la suite je vous le promets !_

_Encore pardooon TTOTT_


	8. Chapitre 7 : La solitude d’un loup

Voila un nouveau chapitre, il va y avoir un peu plus d'action que précédemment je pense enfin je dis ça je n'ai pas encore écris une ligne xD

_Voila un nouveau chapitre, il va y avoir un peu plus d'action que précédemment je pense enfin je dis ça je n'ai pas encore écris une ligne xD_

_Me tuer pas hein !_

_Et je vous remercie encore et encore pour vos reviews ça me touche toujours autant TT_

_Sinon je suis toujours à essayé de repartir de bon pied pour cette fanfics mais j'avoue que j'ai toujours du mal désolé !_

_**Chapitre 7 : La solitude d'un loup**_

Revenons donc où nous en étions, Caldea se retrouvait maintenant seule avec Vincent au coin du feu. Ambiance romantique ? Y'a pas de doute mais bon notre pauvre fille n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi raconter… Bon aller elle devait bien lancer quelque chose même si c'était stupide. Elle réfléchie quelques secondes et dit d'une voix calme et rêveuse.

« Ce feu m'avais toujours intriguée auparavant, d'où je suis assise un feu normal n'aurait pas été supportable et pourtant celui-ci est si doux … C'est étrange non ? »

Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réponse de Vincent qui se contenta juste de regarder le feu, avec les flammes se reflétant dans ses yeux, il les ferma et parla.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment en rapport avec ce qu'elle venait de dire, dommage …

« Comment connais-tu Sephiroth ? »

Caldea se sentit refroidit en un instant en entendant cette voix glacial quand il prononça le nom de cet ex-soldat, il faut l'avouer, fou.

Elle garda le silence en dévisageant avec un regard effaré le visage de Vincent qui la transperçait du regard, mais elle n'était pas stupide non plus, enfin pas totalement, et elle avait déjà réfléchit à on ne sait combien de réponses à des questions comme celle-là. Mais en vrai c'était beaucoup plus dur à dire avec crédibilité.

« Et bien, c'est qu'il était tout de même un minimum connu, ce général… Et j'en avais entendu parler, et euh … Quand Clad m'a expliqué ce que vous faisiez j'ai instinctivement fais le rapprochement entre lui et celui que vous poursuivez et puis, enfin, voilà… Et puis je ne me suis pas trompée, c'est bien lui, non ? »

« Oui… »

Ce fut sa seul réponse à l'entendre il n'était pas vraiment convaincu mais il accepta tout même cette réponse, mais l'interrogatoire continua, pour le plus grand malheur de la brunette qui paniquait de plus en plus intérieurement. Mais en vrai en répondant peu à peu à chaque question du vampire la tristesse la gagna, qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être lâche et pleurnicheuse, elle n'aimait pas ces situations de mise à nu. Après la ribambelle de questions elle répondit après une longue réflexion à fixer Vincent.

« Je ne suis pas du tout d'ici, et je me demande bien comment je suis arrivée d'ailleurs et ça me rends dingue. A part ça je ne peux pas t'apprendre grand-chose de plus que ce que tu ne sais déjà. Sauf que je veux trouver un moyen de rentrer chez moi, mais je ne connais pas la route… »

Bah, c'est bien vrai, en arrivant ici elle n'avait pas trouvé de mode d'emploie pour faire chemin inverse mais bon. L'expression de la tombe en cape rouge avait changée, il semblait étonné de ne pas entendre plus de chose et surtout quelque chose de vraiment intéressant. Il semblait déçu !

Caldea avait ajouté qu'elle les aiderait quand même comme elle pouvait pour accomplir leur mission même si elle ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose, raison ?

Le combat ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qu'elle faisait tous les jours, il est vrai qu'elle avait fait brièvement des arts martiaux mais de là à pouvoir casser la gueule d'un loup…, elle ne savait même pas utiliser de materia et pour ce qui est du reste à part faire des pâtes et savoir mettre un pansement il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre.

Elle se força à sourire faiblement malgré ça, ça l'amusait un peu de se rendre compte qu'elle était vraiment une pommée au beau milieu de super héros super célèbre ! Mais bon.

Un petit ange passa, et il reprit la parole.

« De toute manière on ne peut plus te laisser à l'abandon alors que nous t'avons proposé de nous rejoindre, surtout si tu habites aussi loin que tu le dis… Mais ne t'attends pas à avoir ma confiance aussi facilement que celle de Yuffie ou Aerith, je ne suis pas naïf. »

L'adolescente cligna des yeux et hocha de la tête, mais dans sa celle-ci c'était tout autre chose elle était revenue à son habitude de pensée n'importe quoi comme : qu'elle devrait marquer dans son petit carnet « Aujourd'hui Vincent à fait une phrase de près de 50 mots sans que ce soit un monologue philosophique ! ».

Ca y'est même si cette phrase n'allait pas vraiment dans son sens, elle se sentait mieux, peut être le simple fait de parler aidait en quelque chose, ça la motiva d'ailleurs à poursuivre la conversation.

« Et toi alors, qui es-tu ? »

« Où veux-tu en venir ? » Et voila il fallait maintenant que Vincent voit à chaque fois un sens caché dans une question alors que c'était juste qu'elle voulait discuter plus. Mince Vincent tu peux être bête parfois ! Quand elle se dit sa elle se plaqua mentalement une main sur son front.

« A rien, c'est juste une question, j'aimerais bien vous connaitre tous un peu mieux. » Elle s'attendait à la pire des réponses pessimistes du vampire, comme par exemple…

« Un monstre. »

Oui, voilà c'est ça.

Elle soupira légèrement et une goutte apparut sur sa tempe, mais elle ne perdit pas son sourire, elle savait déjà qu'il n'était plus vraiment humain mais d'un regard elle lui fit comme un « mais encore ? ».

Mais apparemment il n'avait pas fait attention.

« Vous le découvrirez bien tous tôt ou tard de toute man… »

Oui il avait pas tort et cela arriverait bien plus tôt que lui-même l'avait prévu car un cri terrifié venait d'éclater au bas de l'escalier, et résonnait maintenant dans tout le village de Canyon Cosmos. Caldea cru que son cœur aller passer à travers sa poitrine et Vincent lui était déjà en train de dévaler les marches. Mince c'est fou comme il pouvait être rapide de Viny déjà arme en main.

Elle du mettre un peu plus de temps à chercher ses gants qui lui serraient surement sans grande utilité mais qui la rassuraient pour avoir le courage de descendre ces fichues marches.

Yuffie arriva suivit d'Aerith toute les deux ébouriffée mais prête à se battre, bien qu'elles soient partit après Caldea elles arrivèrent en bas des marches avant elle, elle se sentait vraiment minable là.

Elle se demandait d'ailleurs si un quelconque miracle pourrait arriver, n'importe quoi pour qu'elle semble moins ridicule … et ben non, elle dévala les escaliers alors qu'elle manquait une marche…

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?! » La ninja avait parfaitement décrit le monstre qui était la cause du remue ménage.

C'était une touffe de plume et de poil qui ressemblait plus ou moins à un habituel griffon mais contrairement à ce monstre il était bien trois fois plus gros ! Et plus courageux que jamais un certain homme en cape rouge lui barrait la route de sa proie : une jeune femme pétrifiée de peur … Pourquoi c'est toujours des femmes d'ailleurs ?!

« Aerith emmènes la en lieu sur ! » Wouah la voix d'un Viny pas content ! Dans tout les cas la marchande de fleur ne se fit pas attendre et alla aider la blessée couverte par Yuffie et son shiruken géant. A peine la fille en robe rose était sortit de la zone d'atteinte du griffon que la secourue se carapata au village en les abandonnant avec un courage que Caldea avait grandement envie d'imiter.

Mais elle combattit sa peur pour s'approcher et arriver à la hauteur des deux autres filles dont une jetait des sorts de protection divers et l'autre attaquait avec son boomerang qui fait bien mal.

Mais à première vu ce ne fut pas une couverture de grande utilité pour Vincent vu comment il venait de se faire projeter violemment contre la falaise par un magnifique coup de queue de ce satané piaf !

Avec toute l'intelligence du monde notre petite terrienne se tua les cordes vocales à appeler Vincent qui ne semblait plus bouger. Bon sang elle n'on plus n'arrivait plus a faire un mouvement depuis que le griffon l'avait fixé attiré par son cri.

Imbécile, imbécile, imbécile…

D'un simple battement d'aile, oh si peu, il réduit à zéro la distance qui le séparait du groupe, mais avant qu'il ne tente une quelconque attaque Aerith avait déjà lancé un Hâte sur Yuffie qui, boostée, envoya son arme tournoyer et se ficher dans l'une des ailes.

Le griffon venait de s'étaler littéralement de tout son long la gueule juste en face de Caldea, rien que la tête devait faire sa taille si ce n'est plus !

Piteusement notre vaillante guerrière frappa de toutes ses forces sur l'œil droit de la bestiole qui se mit à hurler de douleur, avant de claquer son bec dans tout les sens en espérant avoir une proie. Il réussit, enfin ce n'était pas difficile Caldea lui tendait presque les bras après son attaque. Elle fut projetée comme une poupée de chiffon dans les airs sans vraiment comprendre.

Nous retrouvons à présent notre petite héroïne qui fait son baptême de l'air, croyez moi pour elle une chose était sur, les montagnes russe c'est de la gnognotte !

Et le sol … C'est dur !

Notre boule de plume était d'ailleurs maintenant bien décidé à bouloter notre malchanceuse mais une autre boule de poil lui barrait la route montrant bien que l'heure du casse-croute n'avait pas encore sonné.

La serre gigantesque du griffon s'abattit sur ce … loup ? En image derrière un écran il était certain que ce visage que montrait Vincent était impressionnant mais là…

Son apparence était imposante et son corps recouvert de poil, il se retrouvait maintenant être une créature se rapprochant bien plus du loup que d'autre chose, deux cornes se tenaient à présent au sommet de son crane alors que sa mâchoire n'avait plus rien d'humain ce n'était qu'une rangée de crocs acérés d'où coulait déjà abondement du sang. Il fixa d'un œil rouge sang l'état de la jeune fille : un peu de mal à se relever, elle semblait sous le choc mais elle allait bien. Quoique peut être pas si bien que ça car du sang commença à tracer son chemin sur son front et une de ses manches se teinta entièrement de rouge.

Dans un hurlement de rage le 'loup garou', faute de ne pas trouver une autre appellation, se jeta tous crocs et griffes dehors pour lacérer le monstre de toute part, une danse folle dans toute sa beauté.

Le combat sembla s'éterniser alors que plumes et poils volaient dans l'acharnement à vouloir transformer l'autre en amas de chaire... Le griffon s'effondra enfin, plumé comme un poulet en caoutchouc et saignant à souhait après un dernier éclat de bête qui avait durant quelque instant illuminé la nuit comme en plein jour.

Mais La bête galienne s'effondra à son tour, regardant autour d'elle et voyant Caldea arrivé en trottinant maladroitement.

Chose idiote quand l'adolescente vu Vincent comme ça et dans cette état, sur le sol et … gueule contre terre elle repensa à la bête (Walt Disney : me frappez pas !) et oui elle n'avait rien de mieux à penser notre empafée.

Vincent redevint alors peu à peu lui-même et sans sa fourrure épaisse on voyait sans mal les nombreuses blessures sur son corps qui saignaient abondement, Caldea s'agenouilla après avoir laissée tomber négligemment ses armes au sol pour pouvoir mieux l'examiner.

Sa respiration était très irrégulière mais aussi très forte, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, et il se contentait de la fixer avec des yeux encore plus flamboyants qu'a l'habitude.

« Caldea, Vincent ! » C'était Aerith et Yuffie qui accouraient vers eux elles n'avaient pas pu s'approcher avant à cause de l'intensité du combat.

Elles furent soulagées que tout les deux étaient encore en vie, bon un peu abimés mais vivant.

Mais Aerith avait utilisé trop de magie et d'énergie pour les soigner convenablement il fallait maintenant rentrer au Canyon.

Caldea posa une main sur l'épaule du blessé qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

« Vincent, tu peux te lever ? – Elle attendit quelques instants mais il baissa juste les yeux comme réponse sans même essayer quoi que ce soit – Je t'aide ? – Idem – Aller … »

Elle l'attrapa alors par sa greffe étant dans un meilleurs état que son bras de chaire et d'os et tenta de le relever mais elle se fit elle-même mal à l'épaule. Elle eu un douloureux frisson dans tout le corps et trembla, mais elle recommença à l'aider à se relever.

Il lui lançait un regard étrange, sur le coup elle ne su pas le définir, mais ça lui disait en un sens « Arrêtes » ou un « laisse-moi tranquille », enfin bien que par la suite elle se tortura bien sa petite tête pour mettre un mot sur ça elle ne trouva rien de bien précis.

« C'est bon j'aide aussi hein ! »

Yuffie repoussa doucement, c'est rare tient, Caldea sur la coté pour soulever Vincent, elle avait plus de force et réussit à le mettre debout, Aerith passa alors l'autre bras du vampire sur elle pour le soutenir. L'adolescente les suivit en silence et inquiète tenant son bras de sa main valide…C'est fou ce qu'elle pouvait avoir mal.

oOo

De retour à l'auberge Les autre n'était pas encore revenu, En tout cas Yuffie faisait les cent pas devant la porte pour se calmer alors qu'elle se plaignait qu'il en mettait du temps ! Aerith elle, s'occupait des blessures de Vincent, qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas été très coopératif au début, avec une petite trousse de secours que lui avait donné l'aubergiste, il restait de marbre alors qu'il devait certainement souffrir vu comment elles étaient profondes ces griffures.

En tout cas il n'avait pas dit un mot et semblait encore plus seul que d'habitude.

Et Caldea ? Et bien elle était dehors assise par terre à parler avec une souris qui passait par là, non vraiment, elle lui donnait des petites miettes de pain et lui parlait comme si de rien n'était faisait un monologue pas possible sur tout et n'importe quoi sa blessures à la tête était peut être plus grave que prévu qui sait.

Les autres revinrent enfin de la grotte et d'ailleurs regardèrent la gamine qui parlait a sa souris avec des très grand yeux, pas seulement parce qu'elle faisait mais aussi par son état, elle avait un bandage un peu taché de sang qui entourait sa tête, un bras bien emmitouflé lui aussi et tenu par un garrot et encore de même pour un de es genoux bref tout allait de très bien aller … pas de raison de s'inquiéter le moins du monde.

« Mais il s'est passé quoi bon sang ? » Bizarre Clad semblait de mauvaise humeur ... encore. Caldea leva la tête vers les quelques membres présents et sourit douloureusement, elle commença alors à s'expliquer en faisant de grand geste avec son bras valide mais elle parlait d'une voix pâteuse à cause des antidouleurs.

« Ah coucou vous ! Bin 'fait on a entendu un cri hors du village, et on a tous été voir c'qui se passait en faite y'avait un énooorme griffon qui voulait bouffer une fille du village ! Mais bien sur Vincent à été l'premier à s'interposer, mais il est mal en point là parce qu'il à essayé aussi de me protéger je crois… 'Fin Moi j'ai volé comme une peluche quand le griffon m'a jeté en l'air Hihi, ca devait valoir le détour et pis ... et pis … » Bon cette longue phrase elle avait du bien la dire en 5 bonnes minutes, ça lui réussissait vraiment pas les médicaments.

Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes en tentant d'expliquer plus en détail la situation et surtout le faite que Vincent avait été blessé, et elle disait qu'il devait souffrir, mais qu'il était « messant » et aussi que c'était « pas juste »… pire gamine y'a pas, peut être Yuffie mais encore. Et elle retourna à sa souris …

Bien entendu le groupe demanda de plus grandes explication à Yuffie et Aerith qui étaient en état de répondre correctement elles.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Pas une super héroïne !

_Bon, c'est repartit_

_Bon, c'est repartit ! Bon la musique n'a pas vraiment grand rapport avec ce chapitre mais je vous la donne quand même si vous le voulez c'est 'The Moon' (Utikisama) de Rikki._

_Ce chapitre sera beaucoup plus grand, je vais essayer de faire de même pour les autres, car vu qu'ils sont courts normalement il ne se passe pas grand-chose._

_**Chapitre 8 : Je suis pas une super héroïne bon sang !**_

Les journées vous ont semblez courtes à vous aussi, n'est ce pas ? C'est vrai qu'elle sont passée aussi vite que la lumière au gout de Caldea, quand la journée se finissait c'était comme la fin d'un rêve. Vous devez vous aussi avoir cet impression quand vous vous réveillez d'un rêve, il vous à glissé si vite entre les doigts que vous avez du mal à vous en rappeler mais vous savez qu'il à été extraordinaire.

Sauf que pour elle, elle vivait pleinement ce rêve et chaque soir avait peur de s'en réveiller trop vite, bien qu'elle avait aussi envie qu'il se finisse, étrange en sommes vous ne trouvez pas ?

Mais passons sur cette petite réflexion et continuons notre histoire sinon vous n'allez pas être content je suppose.

Clad, Nanaski, Tifa et Bugenhagen étaient revenu de la grotte Gi, d'ailleurs le fauve affichait une bien triste mine par ce qu'il avait découvert, son père. Figé telle une statue qui pourtant semblait avoir une once de conscience pour avoir pu verser une larme. Ceux qui n'y étaient pas allé ne comprenaient pas son attitude. Mais Caldea, bien qu'en voyant le groupe était toujours sous les effets secondaires de l'anti douleur, savait parfaitement ce qui se passait. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'instinctivement elle avait caressé la tête du fauve avec réconfort quand il passa à ses cotés.

…

« Il s'est vraiment passé tout ça ? Vous auriez pu attendre qu'on arrive tout de même. »

« Et laisser la fille se faire manger, très bonne idée, mais je n'avais pas vraiment ça en tête Tifa. »

« Oh ça va hein ! »

« Du calme, vaudrait mieux qu'on aille tous se coucher demain on part à l'aube je vous rappelle. »

« Yes, chef ! – cria la petite ninja avant de sortir la tête dehors – Tu viens Caldea ! Ce soir je veille sur vous les tabassés ! » Fit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

« Vas pas nous amocher plus ça serait dommage, hé. » La brunette se leva tant bien que mal et suivit Yuffie jusqu'à la chambre où Vincent dormait déjà complètement épuisé.

Après les « bonne nuit » de tout le monde le silence s'installa, l'hyperactive s'endormit bien vite mais notre héroïne avait du mal à trouver le sommeil, surtout à cause d'un mal de crâne pas possible, alors qu'elle aurait bien voulu se reposer quand même ! Enfin, vu que ça ne voulait pas se calmer au bout d'une bonne heure elle se leva pour se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage. Elle resta à fixer la glace pendant un bon moment sans vraiment réfléchir, juste à regarder son reflet alors qu'elle somnolait à moitié juste retenu éveillé par la douleur.

Et vous savez quand on est au bord du sommeil le rêve se mêle souvent à la réalité, à en donner des hallucinations bizarre.

Elle revoyait le combat c'était vraiment impressionnant, et elle devait avouer que la transformation de Vincent avait quelque chose de terrifiant, elle n'osait imaginer ce que ce serait avec les autres qui sont encore plus puissantes.

Et là déclique dans la tête de Caldea, qu'était ce donc … Les limit break ! C'est vrai elle devrait en avoir elle aussi malgré qu'elle ne soit pas du même monde, mais comment ça marche ça aussi … Déjà qu'elle était incapable d'utiliser des materias alors ça !

Déjà si on pensait comme dans le jeu il fallait être sur le point de mourir, mouais c'était âs loin tout à l'heure et pourtant rien ne c'était passé … Ou peut être qu'elle n'était pas assez mal en point…

« Rah, mais c'est quoi ce fichu système, comment je peux faire moi ! » Caldea se prit la tête dans ses mains, comme si ça allait l'aider à mieux réfléchir tiens !

« Faire quoi ? »

« Eeek ! … A c'est toi Tifa, tu m'as fais peuuur. - Et la deuxième déclique dans la petite tête de l'adolescente, elle attrapa les mains de Tifa et afficha un sourire beat – Tifa ! Apprends-moi à me battre ! »

« Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre ? – apparemment elle n'avait pas envie de se battre à 4 h du matin – Enfin si tu veux mais pas maintenant. »

« Quoi pourquoi ? – aurait-elle perdu la notion du temps notre andouille ? – A oui il fait nuit … Alors demain ! Je veux m'entrainer le plus tôt possible, je veux plus être un boulet ! »

« Du calme tu vas réveiller tout le monde, et puis dans ton état ça va pas être pratique. Et vas te coucher bon sang ! »

Toute déçue et après un coup sur le crâne de la part de madame cheveux de poisson, Caldea repartit dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber assise sur son lit, et regarda les deux autres qui dormaient tranquillement et là éclaire de génie ou non Caldea se mit dans la tête d'aller s'assoir au lit de Vincent. Qui n'en n'a pas rêvé ? Et elle le regarda dormir, et bien contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser il ne ressemble pas a une fille quand il dort ! Mais plutôt à un gamin étrange non ? En tout cas il est bien plus expressif dans son sommeil qu'autrement.

En tout cas elle souriait bêtement à le voir comme ça, il semblait être tout le contraire que réveillé, comme vulnérable, ça donnait presque envie de le prendre dans ses bras juste pour le rassurer hein. Pour le protéger.

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit un murmure son cœur venait de louper un battement mais bien heureusement il ne s'était pas réveillé il parlait juste dans son sommeil.

Elle rapprocha son oreille du visage du vampire pour mieux entendre, mais elle ne saisissait que quelques mots qui n'avaient pas grand sens. En tout cas il ne faisait pas de doux rêves car il commença à s'agiter nerveusement alors que de la peur commençait à se lire sur son visage.

Le plus doucement possible Caldea lui parla et lui attrapa la main de la sienne valide pour essayer de le calmer sans le réveiller.

« Chuuu … Du calme, hey, tout va bien c'est un cauchemar…rien qu'un cauchemar … »

Bon ça n'avait pas eu grand effet pour ne pas dire aucun. Il continuait à bouger et même ça s'empirait, elle avait toujours détesté le voir comme ça, que ce soit à travers des écrit divers d'internet en image ou autre. Mais en vrai c'était encore pire ! Elle commença à paniquer et hésitait à appeler Yuffie à l'aide qui elle dormait comme une souche et ronflait presque d'ailleurs …

Notre ami continuait de parler à voix basse et le secoua un peu, pour dire un peu elle n'osait vraiment pas qu'elle ne lui faisait même pas bouger d'un millimètre son bras, mais bon c'est l'intention qui compte.

« Arrêtez… Par … votre faute… Arrêtez … »

L'adolescente se rendit compte de quoi il rêvait avec si peu de mot, et oui elle est très fort pour ce qui est de deviner tout du Viny, enfin il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui pouvait faire cauchemarder notre tombe comme ça, c'était surement en rapport avec les expériences ou … Lucrecia.

C'est alors que Vincent donna un coup de pied dans la jambe blessée de Caldea qui tomba sur lui, il y eu un grand silence après ça – excepté peut être un gémissement de douleur de notre pauvre fille - mais il ne c'était même pas réveillé, il était vraiment mal dis donc.

Caldea était maintenant à moitié sur le torse de son idole et moitié par terre, pas très pratique pour ne pas tomber. Le reflex fut simple elle s'accrocha à lui pour remonter sur le lit et ne plus avoir de risque de tomber. Sauver ?

Non pas vraiment quand on s'en rend compte elle était maintenant allongée de tout son long sur lui, le rêve diront nous, bin pour elle aussi. Son cœur battait à la chamade alors que celui de Vincent se calmait doucement, et bien elle venait de découvrir le remède miracle au cauchemar en tout cas car il ne semblait plus aussi agité et sa respiration était calme et douce. Son souffle chaud arrivait dans ses cheveux.

La peau pâle du visage de la fille était devenue rouge comme une pivoine. Elle aurait voulue se lever doucement et repartir se coucher comme si de rien n'était mais une petite voix dans sa tête chantait de joie et la persuada de rester comme ça toujours en tenant sa main…

Et bercé par sa respiration elle se laissa enfin emporter par le sommeil, bon remède aussi pour le mal de tête apparemment.

oOo

Le réveil fut doux ce matin là, enfin après un battement de cil Caldea leva un peu la tête et se rendit compte qu'elle était toute seule, dans son lit et bien couverte de ses couverture. Mince elle aurait rêvé ? Et la terreur ça se trouve il s'était réveillé bien avant elle et allait piquer une crise … Non Vincent se mettre en colère comme ça peu de chance … Ah mince elle avait manqué un réveil enchanteur dans les bras d'un ténébreux qu'elle avait toujours admirée ! Triste vie se disait elle en se levant.

Il n'y avait même plus personne dans la chambre et le soleil était levé, il devait être 9h. Rah, elle avait dormit trop longtemps, elle s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et arriva un peu essoufflée avec une manche de son manteau déchiré encore plus dans sa précipitation. Notons qu'elle a toujours les mêmes vêtements en mauvais état que le début.

oOo

Il y eu un long silence à la table de petit déjeuner quand elle arriva dans un vacarme pas possible, tout le monde tourna la tête vers elle avec de grands yeux il n'y eu que Vincent qui semblait trouver son assiette bien plus intéressante.

Dans sa tête elle voulait bien mourir par la honte mais malheureusement le souhait ne fut pas exaucé.

« Euh … Bonjour, bien dormit ? »

« Yup génial ! Et toi ? Tu viens à coté de moi ? » Yuffie l'invita donc à s'assoir entre elle et … Vincent. Elle le fit mais après tout de même une petite hésitation.

« Tu prends quelque chose ? » Fit Aerith avec un grand sourire en lui tendant une assiette de tartines beurrées, mais elle fit signe que non, a vrai dire elle n'avait pas très fait, pas du matin en générale.

« Prends en ! - La ce fut Tifa d'une manière plus convaincante avec un regard stricte. – Vaut mieux que tu mange quelque chose vu que tu à peu dormit. »

« J'ai dormis ne t'en fais pas ! – P'tite Caldea a pas faim ! – Je me suis endormie tout de suite après t'avoir croisé. Et je n'ai pas faim, mais merci. »

« Il était 6h du matin je me levais, alors tu mange ou je te le fais avaler de force ! Prends des force je ne veux pas d'un blop ce soir ! »

Incompréhension dans la petite tête et puis 'tadam' la lumière s'allume enfin, la brunette prit alors malgré elle une tartine et commença à manger un peu plus motivée heureuse de savoir que Tifa avait vraiment accepté sa demande pour l'entrainement. Les autres devant la petite discussion mangeaient tout en tendant l'oreille pour mieux comprendre.

« Ah ! Et donne-moi tes armes. » Gentille et obéissante elle lui donna ses griffes métalliques.

« Mais pourquoi ? Je vais en avoir besoin, enfin même si dans mon état je peux en utiliser qu'une. »

« Déjà Aerith va te soigner elle à déjà fait pour Vincent il faut juste que tu attendes la fin du repas tu vas tenir quand même ! Et puis il faut déjà que tu sache combattre sans, si tu ne sais pas te battre sans arme tu ne vaudras rien avec. »

« Euh d'accord. »

« Au faite tu as déjà des notions de combat ou parfaitement aucune ? »

« J'ai à peine fait une petite année d'art martiaux, mais rien d'extraordinaire, et contre des monstres je ne suis pas sur qu'une prise de bras soit des plus efficace. »

« Wouah trop bien ! Alors t'as appris le combat de mon pays c'est génial ! Fais voir fais voir ! Après je te dis si tu es digne d'être considérée comme une personne de Utaï ! Aller, aller gogo ! »

« Yuffie il faudrait au moins attendre que je la soigne bon dieu. Elle ne va pas se faire encore plus mal non plus. »

« Hmmm… Je pense qu'a un bras je pourrais bien en faire une. Mais je ne garantis rien hein ! »

Yuffie sauta de joie et traina presque Caldea par son bras bandé et se mis en position adéquate, la terrienne l'imita, une chance que c'était les mêmes positions que dans son vrai monde. Enfin elle se concentra sur la ninja et lui fit un signe d'attaquer, la gamine se jeta sur elle.

Notre petite héroïne attrapa alors le bras qu'elle s'apprêtait à recevoir, c'est alors qu'elle rompit l'élan de l'attaquante en se baissant pour faire passer la voleuse par-dessus elle, et si la petite n'avait pas été agile elle se serait surement étalé de tout son long, mais elle se rattrapa de justesse.

« Ah mince je l'ai loupée … » Et oui malgré que la technique avait fonctionné Caldea avait oublié d'avancé sin pied pour mettre plus d'élan dans son geste pour faire volé l'adversaire. Mais l'hyperactive semblait d'un tout autre avis, les autres aussi semblait un peu impressionné par sa prestation.

« Géniaaaaale, même si c'était pas parfait tu à vachement bien réussis ! – elle sauta presque sur son dos – Tu vas voir je t'en apprendrais plein d'autre aussi ! Ah c'est trop bien ! Ah et mange vite hein ! – Elle lui donna une tartine en l'obligeant presque à l'avaler – Comme ça tu sera vite en forme ! » Et voila une gamine qui viens de trouver un nouveau jeu.

« Avrrêt' t'vas m'touffer ! Eurk… Je suis pas un joueeeet heuuu… » Dommage pour toi ce n'est pas ça qui arrêtera une furie comme la grande Kisaragi et oui pas de chance.

…

Bon après une fin de petit déjeuné mouvementé de retour au voyage ! Et oui il faut bien avancer dans l'histoire quand même, donc après un au revoir à Bugenhagen et autre petites connaissances notre groupe repart enfin en direction de …de ? Nibelheim ! Enfin ce ne serait qu'un bref passage avant Rocket village, Clad disait juste qu'il voulait vérifier quelque chose.

Et rien qu'à entendre ce nom notre fana tressaillait déjà, aller dans cette ville mystérieuse et surtout pouvoir visiter … le Manoir Shinra! Elle chantonna mentalement « je vais aller à Nibelheim ! Je vais aller à Nibelheim ! » Elle semblait de bien meilleurs humeur ce matin.

Et elle finit même par fredonner plus fort marchant au pas du doux rythme de la musique qui lui passait par la tête, une chanson qu'elle aimait beaucoup même si elle n'était pas de ce monde-ci, c'était Radical Dreamers de Chrono cross. (Oh horreur c'est même pas du FF !)

Elle se le permettait car elle marchait en retrait du groupe, et que personne ne pouvait l'entendre, mais comme elle avait la mauvaise habitude de faire ça en crescendo Red entendit de son ouïe canine très fine.

« Que chantes-tu ? » Il semblait intéressé apparemment il s'ennuyait et parler un peu ne lui ferait pas de mal, il ne connaissait pas encore la nouvelle venue. Celle-ci secoua les bras dans tout les sens.

« Euh rien, rien, une musique qui me passait par la tête c'est tout. » D'ailleurs elle regrettait son défunt mp3 qui était depuis son arrivé hors service.

« Quoi tu chantes ? Aerith aussi elle chantonne mais c'est toujours la même chose, ça en devient ennuyeux ! »

« Désolé de ne pas connaitre beaucoup de musique, haha ! »

« Mais au moins elle ne chante pas aussi faux qu'une certaine gamine braillarde. » fit Tifa l'air de rien.

« Gnééé ! (Euh c'est Yuffie qui tire la langue pour traduction) »

« Si tu veux chanter vas-y c'est toujours agréable d'entendre une fille chanter. » Et bien Clad le disait sur un ton … égal à lui-même mais il semblait aimer quelque chose, impressionnant.

« Mais, mais, maiiis … Je chante faux et pis' je ne connais pas toute les paroles… enfin euuuh... »

« Ta voix est agréable…Alors laisse nous l'écouter. »

Caldea devint rouge la seconde qui suivit la phrase, Vincent continuait de marcher sans la regarder mais lui avait parlé… Et avec un compliment ! Notre amie fond en se moment même, enfin en balbutiant pour essayé de trouver un argument pour se défendre mais s'avoua vaincue.

Il y eu un silence très pesant pour elle, elle se racla la gorge pour se donner du courage et éviter les fausses notes. Et elle commença à chanter.

« _Osanai te ni tsutsunda _

_Furueteru sono hikari wo _

_Kokomade tadottekita_

_Jikan no fuchi wo samayoi _

_Sagashi tzuzukete kitayo _

_Namae sae shiranaikeredo _

_Tada hitotsu no omoi wo _

_Anata ni tewatashitakute _

_Toki wa ai mo itami mo _

_Fukaku dakitome _

_Keshite yukukedo watashi wa _

_Oboeteiru _

_Zutto…_

_Watashi no mune no oku ni _

_Itsukaraka hibiite ita…_

_Yotsuyu no shizuku yori mo _

_Kasukana sasayakidakedo _

_Itetsuku hoshi no yami e _

_Tsumugu inori ga _

_Tooi anata no sora ni _

_Todoku you ni…_ »

« Tu chantes faux…. »

« J't'avais prévenue ! »

« Oh, ce n'était pas non plus horrible, n'exagères rien. »

« Si j'avais pu je vous aurais fait écouter la version original, c'est bien plus jolie et agréable. »

« Bah tu nous la feras écouter une autre fois on a déjà une version moi ça me suffit largement ! »

« Hey c'est méchant ce que tu dis ! Non mais oh tu vas voir ! »

Caldea commença à se montrer menaçante fasse à la réflexion de Yuffie qui s'en aperçu bien assez vite pour piquer un magnifique sprint, poursuivit par une furie brune armée d'un sac à dos remplis de lourds livres. Parfait pour assommer les ninjas pas sage !

…

Après une poursuite acharnée pour se venger d'une petite ninja, Caldea s'arrêta de courir complètement essoufflée, elle était endurante mais pas autant que Yuffie qui était bien plus entrainée qu'elle. Le pire pour elle c'est qu'elle ne pouvait même pas se laisser tomber au sol pour reprendre son souffle car il y avait encore une petite heure avant le couché du soleil et Clad avait vigoureusement ordonné que personne ne s'arrêterait avant.

La brunette hésita a demander a Red de la porter tellement elle était fatiguée mais elle se doutait bien que le fauve n'apprécierait pas d'être prit pour un vulgaire dada.

« Reeeeeeed, tu me portes diiiis ? »

« Je ne suis pas un canapé sur pattes, surtout pour des gamine geignarde. »

Apparemment l'hyperactive n'avait aucune gène de le traiter ainsi, d'ailleurs Nanaski ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur, lui aussi était fatigué d'avoir du éviter à plusieurs reprise que notre héroïne ne finisse n'étrangle une Yuffie.

Enfin après cette course elles allaient toutes les deux se tenir tranquilles, heureusement pour les autres membres du groupe.

…

Avalanche n'était maintenant plus qu'a une demi journée de marche de la ville, mais le soleil imposant avait enfin laissé place à une agréable lune qui illuminait d'une lueur bleutée tout le paysage qui s'offrait encore devant eux.

Caldea se laissa mollement tomber au sol quand le camp fut enfin installé, elle était cassé de partout, ce n'était pas sa spécialité de monter des tentes après avoir marchée toute la journée presque non-stop.

Aerith avait eu la bonne idée de ramasser un peu de bois pour faire un agréable feu ou tout le monde se réunit autour pour déguster… De la viande de chocobo tadam !

Grande première pour la brune qui n'avait gouté que jusqu'à présent de la viande de loup pas très tendre et trop cuite, bien que le goût fût très bon.

Une chose était sur Tifa cuisinait très bien, a vrai dire elle était très doué dans tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'en était impressionnant. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle s'occupait du bar.

Quoi qu'il en soit la viande de ce jolie volatile le goût était très proche de celui de la viande d'autruche, en plus fort mais plus fondant. Elle ne se priva pas de passer comme tous les autres les compliments à la chef, qui d'ailleurs ne cessait de la regarder.

« Qu-qu'est ce qu'il y a-t-il Tifa ? »

« Tu mange beaucoup quand même. Enfin en te voyant j'aurais pensée que tu mangeais un peu moins que ça, bien que tu ais tout de même des formes. »

Caldea cracha le contenue de son verre d'eau qu'elle venait de porter à sa bouche.

« Euh j'te demande pardon ? Vous avez finit d'être aussi critique, pas que ca me dérange vraiment, enfin si, mais non … Enfin c'en est gênant hein ! »

« C'est toi qui n'as pas l'air de prendre grand soin de toi. – Renchérit Aerith qui affichait son eternel sourire – C'est vrai tu as toujours l'air un peu fatigué et tu n'as même pas pris la peine de te racheter des vêtements alors que ceux la son dans sales état. »

« Mais je les aime bien mes vêtements – Caldea scruta plus attentivement ceux-ci en faisant une mine boudeuse – Même s'ils sont « un peu » abîmés. Et puis je prends pas particulièrement soin de moi parce que j'en vois pas vraiment l'intérêt aussi. »

« Haan ! C'est pas bien Caldééé, Aerith et Tifa vont te punir ! »

« En parlant de punition – Tifa tapa de son poing dans sa paume alors que quelque chose lui revint l'esprit - Il faut bien que je t'entraine un peu, on à eu de la chance sur le chemin mais demain on va surement devoir se battre plus, donc debout ! »

« Quoi, maintenant ?! Tu plaisante ? »

« Tifa ne plaisante jamais, elle est déterminée pour tout. » Clad eu un sourire, c'était tout de même rare sur son visage d'indifférence sonnant faux, et ce sourire signifiait « Vas te faire tabasser par Tifa serait pas mal tien ! »

Bon Caldea se faisait peut être un peu trop de film, mais ça ne la rassurait pas vraiment d'avoir un entrainement avec la plus forte du groupe question puissance de frappe à main nue.

Elle se leva donc presque à contrecœur et suivit la boxeuse, elles étaient maintenant hors de vue des autres et engloutit par l'obscurité.

« Euh Tifa on est obligé de se mettre aussi loin ? On ne pourra pas voir si un monstre arrive et … »

« Ne t'en fais donc pas, retourne toi ! – Tifa défit le ruban rouge qui retenait ses cheveux en queue de poisson et le passa sur les yeux de la jeune adolescente. – Voila, déjà tu vas apprendre à encaisser sans tomber. »

« A non j'ai déjà mal parto… Aieuuh ! Hey doucement ! Aie ! »

Bon après bien dix minutes de bizutage par une Tifa qui la prenait pour un punching-ball, Il n'y eu plus rien juste un lourd silence après que celle –ci en lui dise « suis-moi »… Notre aveugle ne trouva pas ça drôle du tout !

Elle appela sa prof improvisé plusieurs fois, mais sans réponse, bon après tout elle devait être juste retournée au campement pas de raison de s'inquiéter pour elle… Oui mais la brunette s'inquiétait pour sa propre santé, elle n'étendait pas un bruit à part celui du vent qui soufflait sur l'herbe.

« … Tifa ? Je fais quoi là ? T'es où ? Réponds, j't'en supplie, je déteste ce genre de situation ! alleeeer …. » Bon après tout elle devrait retourner près du feu, ce n'était pas difficile elle n'avait qu'à marcher tout droit … Enfin elle espérait du moins.

Maladroitement elle tendit ses bas devant elle en brassant l'air pour ne rien heurter de face, un pied devant l'autre, on oubli pas de respirer et … rien.

Elle décida que le jeu avait assez duré et elle voulu retirer son bandeau, mais elle ne fut pas très rassurée pour autant, il faisait tout aussi noir sans, et aucune lueur de feu à l'horizon, elle était où ?

C'est alors qu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle, courageusement et en se retenant d'hurler de surprise et de peur elle se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec Vincent et Clad.

Et ils lui demandèrent intelligemment à quoi elle jouait. Mais elle ne répondit que par une question.

« Tifa est rentrée au campement ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? Elle n'est plus avec toi ? »

Si elle te le demande imbécile ! Bref en vue de la réaction étonnée de Clad et le haussement de sourcil de Vincent elle n'était pas retournée avec les autres.

L'inquiétude gagna les trois compagnons qui commençaient tous à se poser des questions.

Il y eu alors un bruit de branche brisée, et des bruit de course avec une respiration haletante.

Le blondinet et le vampire se retournèrent instantanément près à faire face à un combat imminent ! Mais le visage qui apparut les fit baisser leur garde. Et les quatre s'écrièrent en même temps.

« Tu étais où ? »

« Ah moi j'ai pas bougé !»

« Moi non plus !»

« On est juste venu vous chercher nous. »

« Hey c'est toi qui m'as dis de te suivre. »

« Je me suis retournée et tu n'étais même plus là. »

« C'est vrai on t'a trouvé loin du campement. »

« Beaucoup plus loin que prévu. »

« Stop ! »Bon vous aviez comprit qu'une certaine confusion s'installait alors que tout le monde parlait en même temps, jusqu'à ne plus savoir qui disait quoi.

Caldea avait donc eu la bonne idée d'arrêter ça dans une gentille gueulante et repris la parole.

« Je n'ai pas bougé pendant au moins trois bonnes minutes. »

« Pourtant je t'ai à peine quittée des yeux que tu n'étais plus là ! »

« Pas possible, je ne me téléporte pas. Je suis pas une super héroïne bon sang ! »

« Du calme, du calme, tout le monde est fatigué je crois. On va tous aller dormir d'accord ? » Raisonna Clad qui semblait en avoir déjà assez de ce phénomène étrange.

« Oui allons dormir, je suis extenuée. » Répondit Tifa en soupirant.

« C'est rare… » Releva Vincent de sa voix éternellement calme.

« C'est ça de marcher toute la journée et de me frapper ! Je suis pas sur que ça m'aide beaucoup d'être prise pour un sac de frappe. »

Le hérisson blond coupa court à la discussion en passant entre les trois autres, tous se dirigèrent vers les tentes alors que Tifa souriait de façon satisfaite à Caldea, comme si elle avait été contente de lui avoir mit la trouille.

Quoi qu'il en soit une bonne nuit de repos ne ferait de mal à personne.

* * *

_Voila voila fin de ce chapitre bien long, j'espère qu'il ne vous à pas parut trop long d'ailleurs, sinon dites moi si je dois changer quoi que ce soit sur la grandeur des chapitre le style, les actions etc … Bref aidez moi à m'améliorer._


	10. Chapitre 9 : Tuer ou être tué

_Arrivée d'un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous. D'ailleurs je pensais qu'après celui-ci je devrais tout de même répondre à toutes vos reviews ce serait la moindre des choses pour vous remercier de lire ._

_En tout cas croyez-moi il va y avoir de l'action, j'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre !_

_Dites moi vos impression car je veux vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez tiens ! Vu que j'ai essayé de faire des efforts et tout et tout ._

_**Chapitre 9 : Tuer ou être tué.**_

Et encore une nuit agitée pour notre Caldea, et oui la pauvre n'a pas beaucoup de sommeil calme, surtout que les deux avec qui elle dormait s'étaient l'un après l'autre agité dans leur sommeil, ils peuvent pas mal dormir et faire du bruit en même temps ?!

Mais le fait que les rêves de notre héroïne étaient agités eux aussi ne lui déplaisait pas tellement, ça la faisait réfléchir tout ça. Dans un sens elle se disait « Je suis dans un jeu et dans les jeux tout les rêves sont d'une importance capital ! » et donc il fallait bien qu'elle en fasse des rêves pour les analyser de long en large et en travers.

Elle trouverait bien un jour quelque chose de véritablement prémonitoire ! Mais en un sens elle restait un minimum terre à terre. Difficile après être tombée dans un jeu vidéo, mais bon.

Retournons donc à notre petite endormie qui est repartie dans un rêve fou, les images s'enchaine et défilent dans une allure folle qu'elle ne peut même plus suivre, sa tête tourne elle tombe assise et là elle réalise se qu'elle voit défiler devant ses yeux, ce qu'elle avait vu déjà deux fois auparavant : Lors de l'accident de voiture et de son baptême de l'air made by griffon… Sa vie, sauf qu'à cet instant, elle défilait encore et encore, dans une boucle sans fin qui commençait à lui donner la nausée, alors tout s'arrêta net et elle tomba en arrière à cause du tournis, que toutes ses images emplis de sentiments divers et variés de sa vie lui avait donné.

Elle se releva en titubant légèrement et commença à marcher, jusque là elle n'avait pas de vision d'où elle était, ce n'était ni noir ni blanc ni quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs, juste que le décor semblait inexistant, comme s'il n'avait pas raison d'être et donc pas même l'esprit de notre héroïne ne le percevait.

Elle se laissait juste guider par ses pas jusqu'à ce que quelque chose n'attire son attention, une ombre au loin qui se rapprochait. Des bruits de pas réguliers qui cessèrent lorsque la jeune fille fit elle-même un pas en avant.

« Qui êtes vo… »

« Quel est ton nom ? »

L'inconnu n'avait pas même daigné écouter l'adolescente qui se sentit mal rien qu'au son de cette voix : grondante et puissante. Elle semblait faire écho dans ce néant, trois fois.

Caldea recula cette fois ci d'un pas, mais ne répondit pas à la question, mais apparemment l'ombre n'eut pas besoin de sa réponse pour savoir qui elle était.

« Caldea, un nom intéressant. Je ne répondrais pas à ta question, elle n'a aucun intérêt. Mais dis-moi, par quel moyen ? Comment se fait-il que tu n'es pas restée derrière ma porte ? Sais tu que cela est tout bonnement impossible. On ne la passe qu'une seule et unique fois, et dans un seul et unique sens. Et en tant que gardien je veille à ce que ce soit vrai. C'est la règle et il n'y à pas d'exception… et il n'y en aura pas. »

Cette dernière phrase ne lui disait rien qui vaille, elle ne se sentait déjà pas très bien mais ce fut bien pire, elle continuait de reculer mais la silhouette ne s'éloignait pas. C'est comme si elle restait sur place, elle n'aimait pas du tout ça. L'inconnu allait… la tuer ? Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire de porte, quelle porte ? Bon sang, qui pouvait être son interlocuteur ? Dans toutes les questions que Caldea se posait une seule réponse lui était évidente : ce n'était pas humain.

« Malheureusement, je suis dans la total impossibilité de tuer, ce serai bien facile pourtant. Mais je suis patient, et crois moi, la prochaine fois tu ne m'échapperas pas. Tu as de la chance tout de même je vais devoir attendre à nouveau ton tour. Jusque là je me dois de te suivre, pour m'assurer que tout soit similaire à la première fois… C'est si ennuyeux. »

La jeune fille resta sans bouger, tremblante et sans savoir quoi penser alors que l'ombre se dissipait peu à peu dans une fumée noire et rouge… Pour elle, cette chose ne représentait qu'une chose : La mort.

« …dea … Caldea, wouhou Caldea ! »

« Niah, Hein ? »

« Mais tu es une véritable souche ma parole » Se moqua gentiment Tifa en la trainant presque hors de son nid douillet.

« Mvoui si tu le dis. – la brunette regarda autour d'elle et vit que tout le monde dormait encore, même Vincent. – Pourquoi tu me réveil si tôt ? Il fait à peine jour. » Notre amie se plaignait car elle avait toujours été habituée à des belles grasses matinées qui duraient parfois jusqu'au diner !

« Tête en l'air va, c'est pour l'entrainement. Aller un peu de courage j'ai promis à Clad que tu serais prête dès 7h ! »

« Mais c'est impossible d'apprendre à se battre en si peu de temps, il est …5h ?! »

« Allons, allons arrêtes de faire ta pleurnicheuse, avec mon entrainement tu vas être au point. L'intensif c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. » Notre petite héroïne n'en était pas vraiment convaincu mais c'était Tifa après tout et de toute manière ce serait bien compliqué de lui faire changer d'avis. Enfin ce que disait madame queue de poisson était tentant tout de même, savoir se battre en deux heures…

Dès qu'elles c'étaient assez éloignées du camp, pour ne pas déranger le reste du groupe qui dormait encore, l'entrainement commença presque instantanément. Tifa avait voulu jouer sur un effet de surprise pour voir la réaction de son « élève », celle-ci avait très courageusement poussé un cri de surprise en se baissant pour éviter de justesse.

Caldea se reprit à temps pour éviter un nouveau coup en faisant un pas en arrière, bien qu'elle n'esquivait pas très bien elle pu encore éviter un dernier coup de pied avant de se prendre trois nouveaux coups sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle suffoqua un instant et fut toute rouge alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle.

« WOW ! Du calme je n'ai même pas pu m'échauffer ! Si tu continue tu va me casser quelque chose ! »

« Aller du nerf, les monstres n'attendent pas que tu soit prête pour attaquer ! Plus tu recevras de coups plus tu esquiveras et plus tu t'amélioreras ! »

« Mais tout ce que tu fais c'est me frapper, c'est pas bientôt finit ! Quand est ce que tu m'apprends des techniques efficaces ou je ne sais pas moi, au moins un truc ou je m'en prends moins dans la gueule ! »

Et oui les coups de Tifa ça fait mal, et ça énerve aussi ! Il faut dire elle n'y allait vraiment pas de main morte par rapport à l'entrainement précédent. Même si notre adolescente ne s'en sortait pas si mal que ça, un coup d'éviter de temps en temps, elle n'avait pas encore eu une seule occasion de tenter une quelconque attaque contre son adversaire.

Elle voulait de temps à autre bloquer une attaque pour faire un contre, mais elle n'était vraiment pas assez résistante pour tenir debout face à la puissance d'un coup de cette folle aux poings.

Caldea avait beau essayer de demander de diminuer la cadence et la puissance des coups rien n'y faisait, Tifa était bien décidée à appliquer sa méthode d'apprentissage jusqu'au bout et elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de supporter, car elle avait tout de même réussit à avoir la volonté de ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Après une petite vingtaine de minutes à peine Caldea se retrouvait à bout de souffle, elle trébuchait sans cesse et n'évitait pas même un coup sur dix, pour ne pas dire qu'elle se les prenait tous.

Et oui le combat intensif n'était pas vraiment son truc, pour dire elle était plutôt du genre simple course d'endurance que sprint continue.

Et puis Tifa s'avait se battre depuis déjà plusieurs années.

« T-tifa aller juste cinq minutes de pause c'est rien, mais laisse moi souffler, je ne suis vraiment pas habituer à faire de tel efforts tu sais. - La jeune fille faisait signe de temps mort avec ses bras écorchés tout en se laissant tomber assise. – Aller s'il te plaiiis. »

« Bon d'accord … - Tifa soupira en abandonnant sa position de combat pour s'assoir devant elle. – Cinq minutes pas plus, et tu as raison j'irais plus doucement ce ne sera plus marrant à la fin sinon. »

« Plus _marrant_ ? - Caldea lui lança un regard interrogateur et quelque peu gêné. - Haha … merci. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel et respira profondément, les étoiles aussi étaient bien différentes de celles qu'elle connaissait.

o Durant ces cinq minutes de pause allons donc jeter un œil au camp. o

Clad était déjà réveillé malgré l'heure mais il restait allongé sur l'herbe à regarder le ciel à coté du feu éteint, il préférait vraiment dormir à la belle étoile que dans ces tentes étroite et étouffante. Un bruissement le fit sursauté et attraper son épée près à une quelconque bataille, mais il la reposa tout de suite après.

« Ah, c'est toi. Je ne t'avais même pas entendu. - Fit le jeune homme en se rallongeant – Comment te sens tu ? » Clad demandait ça plus par politesse qu'inquiétude, mais il est vrai que revenir dans cette petite ville de Nibelheim ferait remonter de nombreux souvenirs.

« … » Comme on aurait pu s'y attendre venant de Vincent, et le blondi n'insista pas sachant bien qu'il ne répondrait pas à ce genre de question.

« Tu ne la trouves pas bizarre ? »

« Te rends-tu compte à qui tu le demande ? »

Clad baissa un instant les yeux face à sa stupidité, mais il voulait tout de même discuter un peu car il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir et il voulait arrêter de se prendre la tête avec Sephiroth qui décidément le préoccupait beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

« Ce n'est pas qu'elle est bizarre, elle semble même trop banale… »

« C'est vrai, mais tout de même on la retrouve au milieu de nulle part, elle rentre dans le groupe on ne la jamais vu véritablement se battre, ni utiliser de materias. »

« Qu'est ce que vous racontez les gars, c'est bien pour ça que Tifa va lui montrer ce qu'est se battre ! Et puis c'est un peu comme nous tous non ? Tadam Tu pars à l'aventure, tu croise quelqu'un, toi intelligemment tu te dis que ça sera utile d'avoir du monde pour les combats et Paf ca y'est tu enrôle ! - Yuffie était arrivé dans le dos de Clad, avait posé ses deux coudes sur ses épaules et s'incrustait dans la conversation. – T'es le chef m'sieur va pas revenir sur tes décisions comme ça. En plus moi j'l'aime déjà beaucoup Caldé. »

« C'est plutôt toi qui as supplié pour qu'elle vienne avec nous. »

« En plus elle n'a vraiment pas l'air de quelqu'un de méchant. » Et voila qu'Aerith venait s'installer suivit de Red.

Le chef et la tombe aurait peut être voulut discuter un peu plus au calme mais malheureusement un groupe est un groupe et il faut toujours tout ce dire… Stupide règle se disait l'ex-soldat alors qu'il faisait un signe de la main pour un bonjour. Yuffie était toujours appuyé sur Clad qui commençait à en avoir plein le dos de cette gamine sans gêne qui lui plantait ses petits coudes dans le creux de l'épaule et avait maintenant posé négligemment sa tête sur ses cheveux en vrac.

« Yuffie…Vas-t-en. »

« Quoi j'ai même plus le droit de parler maintenant ? »

« Je pense surtout qu'il tient à garder sa coupe de cheveux en place. » se moqua gentiment la cetra alors que la ninja alla s'assoir à ses cotés après avoir ébouriffé encore plus les cheveux du chef de groupe.

« Roh ça va ils sont bien tes cheveux ! »

Parfois Vincent se demandait vraiment ce qu'il faisait dans un groupe aussi étrange que particulièrement bruyant et désordonné, bien que Clad s'efforçait à maintenir l'ordre, tout le monde avait l'air de prendre leur quête à la légère. Tel un jeu de gamins qui partent à l'aventure et se battent avec leurs ridicules épées de bois contre des fourmis.

Ce n'était vraiment pas sérieux.

Surtout avec cette utaïenne et l'arrivée de cette étrange fille n'arrangeait rien, que venait elle faire dans le groupe si elle savait à peine se battre !

Le vampire se demandait si tout ce beau monde n'allait pas tout simplement se jeter dans la gueule du loup et se faire dévorer comme de vulgaire morceau de viande… Rien qu'une bande d'imbécile en fin de compte. Il aurait pu rester dans son cercueil cela n'aurait surement pas changé grand-chose.

« Elle n'a qu'à faire ses preuves après tout non ? On peut toujours voir comment elle se débrouille contre Tifa ! Je suis sur qu'elle s'en sort bien ! Sa se trouve elle l'a déjà battu et tout ! »

« Ca m'étonnerais Yuffie, Tifa est experte en corps à corps et comme Caldea l'a dit elle-même, elle n'a même pas eu un an d'expérience en combat. Et contre des hommes et non des monstres. Ce n'est pas du tout pareil nous ne combattons que très rarement des êtres humains tu sais. » Red avait bel et bien raison, mais la ninja n'avait pas envie d'admettre que sa nouvelle amie risquait de ne pas pouvoir aider, ce qui voudrait dire qu'elle devrait certainement quitter le groupe.

« M'en fou, et puis j'ai dis que moi aussi je lui apprendrais plein de truc ! Moi je vais la voir et l'encourager pour son entrainement ! A quoi ca sert d'être un groupe sinon ! »

Yuffie alla prendre son arme et prit celles de Caldea par la même occasion. Poings serrés elle partit en fulminant retrouver la terrienne.

oOo

Cela faisait maintenant près d'une heure que l'entrainement avait reprit et cette fois ci notre héroïne semblait bien plus motivée, Elle évitait moins de coups mais en contre partie elle en portait bien plus cependant cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle arriverait à blesser Tifa.

Mais soudain la boxeuse arrêta toute attaque et se mit en position de défense invitant de la main à la frapper.

« Aller, qu'on en finisse ! Avec cet entrainement je veux dire. »

« Okey. » Caldea fut contente qu'elle puisse enfin porter une attaque sans que Tifa ne lui en mette une juste avant, elle prit son élan pour lui mettre un coup de pied digne de se nom !

Cependant Tifa s'avança d'un bond avant de la faucher, la brunette tomba lourdement sur le dos alors que son amie la maintenait au sol avec son pied sur ses cotes.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais Tifa ? Qu- … ?! » En voyant le bras de son entraineuse elle eu un hoquet de surprise.

Yuffie venait à peine d'arriver et avait commencé à hurler des encouragements à Caldea, mais elle se stoppa net quand elle vit son amie se faire mettre à terre aussi violemment mais aussi quand elle vit que le bras de Tifa s'était transformé en une sorte d'énorme pieu.

Celui-ci frôla la joue de notre petite naïve qui eux la présence d'esprit de se débattre un peu au dernier moment.

« O-où est Tifa ? »

Ce qui se faisait passer pour Tifa se contenta de se lécher les lèvres comme réponse le cœur de Caldea manqua un battement, mais cela lui fit déclique elle frappa de toute ses forces dans sa tête ce qui fit tomber son adversaire sur le coté, elle se dégagea rapidement avant de lui faire face et d'hurler de rage.

« OU EST LA VRAI TIFA ?! »

Le reste du groupe était arrivé calmement après Yuffie, mais ils parurent tous beaucoup moins tranquille quand ils entendirent Caldea.

« Où ? Hihihi … Je serais tenté de te dire que je l'ai dévoré mais je n'ai pu en croquer qu'un petit morceau. »

« Tue la ! Cette saloprie a fait du mal à Tifa je te jure que si tu ne la tue pas ! Vous serez deux à mourir !! »

Une chose était sûr Caldea trouvait bien plus terrifiant Clad en colère que la fausse Tifa qui se trouvait devant elle et qui essayait déjà de la tuer. Mais sans armes elle n'aurait aucune chance, même avec elle ne savait pas vraiment utiliser ses gants …

« Caldea attrape ! » Yuffie avait envoyé du plus loin qu'elle pouvait les lourdes griffes qui creusèrent le sol quand elles le touchèrent, Clad empêcherait à quiconque d'intervenir dans le combat mais apparemment il n'avait pas envie de courir pour reprendre les griffes.

Les yeux de la fausse Tifa et de Caldea se posèrent sur les griffes, il n'y eut pas plus d'une secondes d'hésitation avant que toute les deux ne se jettent dessus. Pour une fois notre héroïne fut plus rapide elle les agrippa fermement avant de faire une chute arrière pour éviter de justesse le bras-pieu.

La brunette ne pouvait donc compter que sur une chose pour gagner …son limit break.

Mais pour l'avoir elle devrait encore se recevoir deux-trois coups tout au plus, du moins elle l'espérait car elle ne tiendrait pas plus. A moins que …

« Vas-y frappe moi encore une fois et tu vas voir… » Murmura Caldea lorsqu'elle afficha un sourire bien qu'elle n'était pas sur de son coup, il fallait tout tenter. Elle se de mit de trois-quarts et du laisser ses bras ballants le long de son corps, ses griffes étaient trop lourdes pour qu'elle puisse garder les poings levés continuellement.

La créature accepta volontiers l'invitation et fonça sur elle bien décider à lui infliger une estoque fatale, mais elle ne bougea pas elle attendait l'impacte du moins elle attendait l'instant exacte où agir, ce qui veut dire … maintenant !

Dans un imperceptible pas de coté elle pu sortir partiellement de la trajectoire, le pieu transperça son manteau et la toucha au coté droit, elle retint un cri de douleur mais saisit ce _bras _d'une griffe pour empêcher le fausse Tifa de s'enfuir. Sa prise se débâtit et lui donna un puissant coup de poing de son bras humain dans les cotes mais Caldea ne la lâcha pas pour autant. La gamine lui prit la tête de son autre griffe pour lui faire méchamment manger la poussière, elle la maintenue au sol. Toujours en tenant le bras-pieu de la créature vers elle, Caldea lâcha la tête au moment où elle se recula pour le lui briser d'un violent coup de pied au niveau du coude. Du sang noir.

L'usurpatrice poussa un hurlement de douleur qui fit reculer notre héroïne qui avait du mal à se rendre compte qu'elle avait réussit.

Elle était complètement épuisée, sa respiration était particulièrement forte car elle avait du mal à trouver son air et puis ce goût métallique dans sa bouche…

Elle tomba à genoux alors que son adversaire se relevait malgré son bras brisé, Caldea fixait le sol. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce fichu limit break ne s'activait il pas ?! Elle allait mourir ici ?

Elle sursauta non pas aux bruits de pas de la créature qui s'avançait doucement vers elle, mais au craquement sonore de ses os. Quand elle leva les yeux le bras de la fausse Tifa était intact.

Une seule pensée lui venait à l'esprit : Je vais me faire tuer…

Son ennemie l'attrapa à la gorge et la souleva d'un bras, bon sang quelle force avait ce truc ! Puis un instant sa vision se brouilla, juste une fraction de seconde, comme avec Evanshi. Comme quand elle s'était laissée emportée par cette drogue de la rage.

La peur de ses yeux disparut aussitôt, et elle fixa d'un regard noir les yeux … de sa _proie._

Tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenant c'était véritablement de la tuer, non pas par sa haine, juste que c'était son désire profond, c'était son… _devoir_.

« Hé ! Tu es fichue. »

Comme pour tout limit break connu, une lumière l'enveloppa quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'attaque. La fausse Tifa avait volé sur quelques mètres avant de heurter le sol mais elle c'était bien vite relevée.

Caldea trouvait ses griffes si légère d'un seul coup, tout était comme la vrai Tifa lui avait expliqué : _« Tout devient limpide, tu semble tout connaitre du combat, la douleur disparait et tu peux largement dépasser tes limites. Tu as la conviction que tu peux être capable du meilleur, comme du pire. Car quelqu'en soit le moyen tu vaincras ton adversaire.»_

Elle se rua sur la créature pour lui assener deux coups de griffes simultanés sur le corps, mais elle se prit un nouveau coup de poings, au visage cette fois-ci, mais en aucun cas cela la fit reculer. Elle continuait d'enchainer et de faire gicler le sang noir d'encre de son adversaire, elle voulait en faire un écorché vif. Mais elle avait beau frapper, elle avait beau trancher, l'usurpatrice se régénérait sans cesse, bien qu'elle sentait parfaitement la douleur infligés par les coups au vu de ses cris.

« Tu ne peux pas me tuer. Quelque soit les blessures, quoi que tu fasses je régénèrerais même situ me tranche la tête ! Hihi. »

« Et si je t'éparpille ? »

A cette phrase Caldea secoua de façon sèche ses gants, chacun des doigts de ses griffes se détachèrent pour laisser se déployer d'immenses chaines épineuses. Avec une agilité et une dextérité dont elle ne se saurait jamais cru capable elle joua de ses chaines avant de les lancer en direction de la créature.

Tel des serpents les chaines l'entravèrent pour ne lui laisser aucun mouvement de possible Caldea n'avait qu'à tendre les chaines pour la tuer mais elle n'osait pas, au moment décisif elle hésitait malgré tout…

« Hihi, tu n'as jamais tué n'est ce pas ? »

« … »

« Surtout que je ressemble tant à cette Tifa, tu ne peux pas la tuer n'est ce pas ? »

« … Mais tu n'es pas Tifa. »

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, elle les ferma de toutes ses forces et elle tendit les chaines qui firent disparaitre l'unicité du corps.

Les chaines tombèrent en tas au milieu du sang, puis doucement elles se remirent elles même à leur place initiale, dans les griffes.

Caldea resta debout sans bouger les yeux fixant ses griffes recouverte de sang noir, elle les laissa alors négligemment tomber. Ses mains en dessous étaient complètement meurtrit à cause des chaines qui s'étaient déployées, elles tremblaient.

On dit souvent que le choc lorsque l'on tue pour la première fois est toujours le même, lorsque l'âme ne peut supporter, le corps le fait ressentir encore bien plus.

La brunette eu un haut de cœur soudain quand elle regarda les restes de son ennemie, elle était bien trop humain ce monstre, elle tomba à genoux alors qu'une série de haut de cœur la prit mais ça n'alla pas plus loin, pourtant elle aurait voulu que la douleur passe tout de suite. Mais non. Elle avait aussi les larmes aux yeux mais elle ne pleura pas.

Yuffie accouru et se laissa tomber à coté d'elle, elle l'appelait, elle la félicitait d'avoir réussit, mais tout ces mots sonnaient faux, elle ne voulait que la réconforter, lui dire que ce qu'elle avait fait n'était pas un crime. Et pourtant…

« C'est comme si j'avais tué Tifa … Yuffie, j'ai tué Tifa ? Tifa est morte ? »

Yuffie paniqua face au regard perdu de son amie, elle fit des yeux alarmés aux autres membres du groupe qui s'étaient rapprochés, l'homme à la cape rouge demanda aux autres d'aller rapidement chercher la disparue, et qu'il allait rester là à attendre avec les deux autres filles. Aerith voulu rester mais Il l'en dissuada en disant que Tifa aurait surement besoin de soin quand il la retrouverai, Red serait d'une utilité primordial pour retrouver son odeur et Clad, il était déjà partit devant de toute manière.

Vincent s'agenouilla à coté de Caldea, sans un mot il examina les blessures et posa sa main de chair sur les cotes de la jeune fille. Une lueur verte entoura sa main et la blessure qui disparut doucement. La respiration de la brunette était déjà moins irrégulière, au moins il avait pu soigner la blessure la plus inquiétante. Aerith pourra sans problème guérir les autres à son retour.

Mais le problème n'était pas forcement les blessures corporelles. Le vampire attrapa le menton de Caldea et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle détestait ça, devoir regarder les gens dans les yeux mais le regard de Vincent lui interdisait tout bonnement de détourner le regard et de le fuir.

« Je … »

« Tu n'as tué personne. Tu as défendu ta vie d'un monstre. - Sa voix était sèche, particulièrement sombre et autoritaire. - Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Ce n'était pas humain. »

« Ce ne serait jamais arrivé si j'avais été chez moi … »

« Aucun d'entre nous n'aurait eu à tuer si nous avions tous pu rester chez nous, Caldea. »

« Pardon … » La jeune fille c'était sentit bizarre quand Vincent l'avait appelé par son prénom. Elle sentait les larmes venir mais elle n'eu pas le temps de faire couler une seule larme car Yuffie l'attrapa brusquement par les épaules en poussant Vincent sur le coté.

« Hey mais pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Hein ! T'as pas à t'excuser non mais ho ! D'ailleurs dès que ce gros c… Bêta de Clad revient avec Tifa je lui tape dessus et je l'engueule ! Il a été super méchant ! »

La terrienne regarda la ninja avec de grands yeux étonnés, elle eu un bref rire puis, garda un petit sourire, elle adorait vraiment Yuffie pour ça. La utaïenne fut contente de voir qu'elle avait réussit à remonter un peu le moral de notre héroïne qui ne doit certainement pas rester dans des réflexions philosophique et dans un état d'esprit complètement noir, vous imaginez ?!

« Méssant, pas zentil, sadique ! – Caldea imita Yuffie avec une sacrée exagération mais c'était plutôt ressemblant en fin de compte. – c'est ça ? »

« Oui exactement ça ! »

Caldea rit faiblement, elle devrait éviter de trop réfléchir ça ne lui réussissait pas du tout ça. Il faudrait qu'elle reste un peu plus « Yuffie » dirons-nous.

Mais, Tifa, il faudrait qu'elle aille la chercher elle aussi, elle n'allait pas rester là sans rien faire non plus. Elle voulu se relever mais ses jambes étaient en coton, elle avait l'impression d'être un marshmallow, bon couvert de bleu et bien abimé, mais un marshmallow quand même.

Mais heureusement Vincent lui donna bien gentiment son bras et l'aida à se lever. Yuffie vint tout de suite la soutenir elle aussi. Ils allèrent donc coude à coude à la recherche du reste du groupe mais ce ne fut pas long, pas plus de deux minutes de marche plus tard.

« Tifa ! C'est génial tu vas bien ! Tu te rends compte tu nous à trop fichu la trouille ! T'étais où ? » Yuffie aurait littéralement sauté dans les bras de Tifa si Caldea ne s'était pas dégagée pour le faire avant elle.

La Vrai boxeuse à queue de poisson était là, enfin parmi tout le groupe et elle allait bien juste un bandage sur l'avant bras.

Elle eu la réaction d'une grande sœur à cet instant là, elle rassura Caldea qui était folle de joie de voir son visage joyeux et non fou et recouvert de sang…

« Je t'ai bandé les yeux et j'ai été attirée en arrière, je me suis retrouvée perdu dans la forêt et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai été attaquée par … moi-même je crois bien. Ca m'a fais bizarre et je me suis laissé surprendre. Cette double complètement dingue ma mordu ! »

« Tu vas bien ! » Caldea n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce que disait Tifa elle s'en moquait un peu il faut dire. Elle était saine et sauve c'était l'essentiel !

Caldea lâcha son amie et se rendit compte d'une chose.

« Ah, pardon, tes vêtement… »

« De quoi mes … AH ?! Mais qu'est ce qu… » Alors que Tifa regardait effarée l'état de ses vêtements tachés de sang Aerith intervint.

« C'est vrai on ne t'a pas expliqué, en fait ton double à entrainé Caldea à sa manière. Et puis …»

La jeune cetra commença à raconter toute l'histoire enfin le peu d'histoire qu'elle avait vu ce qui veut dire le combat. Ils retournèrent tous au camp pour récupérer les dernières affaires qu'ils avaient laissées.

Ils n'avaient plus que quelques heures de marche jusqu'à Nibelheim, il y serait vers midi environ, notre gamine verrait enfin une autre ville en vrai que Canyon Cosmos mais surtout le Manoir Shinra qui l'avait toujours fasciné mais avant ça elle voulait rien qu'une chose : Ne Rien Faire !

Pas d'entrainement, pas de marche à pied interminable, pas de dodotage à la belle étoile, pas de combat inespéré, juste la tranquillité.

« Hey Caldea dès qu'on arrive Aerith et Tifa veulent nous emmener faire quelques petites boutiques pour arranger ton look ! Ca va être génial ! »

Aie, Apparemment la journée n'allait pas être de tout repos tout compte fait… Oh mon dieu les boutiques… A ces filles la ! Caldea était terrorisé à l'idée de devoir porter du rose, du vert ou des vêtements style mini morceau de tissu cousu pour les mini taille et la maximalisation du désire masculin. Bref notre héroïne comprenait bien qu'elle allait être une véritable poupée barbie pendant plusieurs heures … sur et certain.

* * *

_Tadaaaam fin de ce chapitre enfin ! Celui là j'y songeais depuis déjà quelque temps pour ne pas vous mentir, je voulais absolument faire ce combat car en vrai je n'aime pas vraiment Tifa donc c'est un peu une satisfaction de la « tuer ». Héhéhéhéhé que je gentille car vous voyez tout compte fait elle vit, car normalement je devais la tuer à ce moment mais c'était « trop tôt » il faut voir si par la suite ça se réalisera vraiment … Ou si se sera quelqu'un d'autre. )_

_C'est un peu à vous de décider, si vous avez des suggestions pour la suite de l'histoire n'hésitez pas hein ! _

_Aller rendez vous au prochain chapitre qui normalement sera surtout du grand n'importe quoi pour changer avec celui-ci qui est assez sérieux !_


	11. Chapitre 10 : Shopping !

_Bon je début enfin le nouveau chapitre, bon je traine dans l'histoire mais j'aime bien aller tranquillement, enfin c'est ce que je pense car bon tout ne peut pas se passer en un éclaire, paf !_

_Bref XD, je disais donc nouveau chapitre qui sera peu sérieux je pense. (je l'ai pas encore écrit faut bien le dire)_

_Ah et aussi j'ai relu mes premiers chapitres et c'est vrai qu'il y a quelque chose qui n'est pas clair le « quand sommes-nous dans le jeu » et bien au 1__er__ disque (Bin y'a Aerith encore !) car personnellement quand j'ai joué je n'ai pas attendue le 2eme CD pour aller chercher Vincent et Yuffie. Mais c'est vrai que je ne vais pas suivre exactement le déroulement du jeu il va y avoir des incohérences._

_Voila c'est tout. ^^_

_J'arrête de papoter place à la suite !!!_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chapitre 10 :: Shopping !**_

Midi et enfin ces satanées heures de marches épuisantes étaient passées ! L'heure H du supplice allait arrivée, tant attendu pour les filles du groupe et tant redoutée pour Caldea qui appréhendait déjà.

Bien que les soins plus qu'efficaces d'Aerith aient soigné toutes les blessures de notre brunette, malheureusement, les vêtements étaient toujours dans un état lamentable.

Mais une chose lui trottait dans la tête, une question que tout le monde se posait depuis … la nuit des temps ! Le reste du groupe avait toujours les mêmes vêtements et pourtant ils étaient toujours parfaits. Même si la veille ils étaient abimés ou tachés … mais c'est quoi leur secret ?!

Perdu dans ses pensées elle faillit se heurter à Vincent comme la première fois mais celui-ci c'était judicieusement décalé. Dommage ça ne l'aurait pas dérangée pourtant.

Elle leva les yeux et ce fut le choc, contrairement à Canyon Cosmos qui était presque exactement comme dans le jeu, Nibelheim était bien plus grande, mais vraiment immense ! Comme une vraie ville après tout. Mais notre Héroïne avait du mal à la reconnaître et à distinguer les quelques maisons que l'on voyait habituellement dans le jeu. L'entrée était la même : les petites maisons de chaque coté de la rue principale, l'atmosphère pesante et inquiétante, ainsi que la petite place avec le puits. Mais après pas de Manoir en vue… Ah si très loin au pied de la montagne, et entre la petite place et le Manoir Shinra ? Des rues, pleins de rues ! Elle restait une petite ville mais c'était impressionnant de voir que c'était si différent que ce qu'elle avait comme image dans la tête. Et il y avait plus de monde aussi, mais toujours aussi inquiétant il faut l'avouer.

Mais elle fut sortit de son étonnement par Yuffie et Aerith qui la tirait chacune par un bras pour l'entrainer dans Nibelheim. En riant bien sur. Et oui c'est vrai ils avaient déjà du passer par ici vu que Vincent était là. Dommage notre petite terrienne avait rêvée de nombreuse fois à sortir le Viny de son cercueil.

« Aller dépêche toi ! Par ici ! »

« On ne te laissera pas une minute de plus avec ces vêtements miteux ! »

En effet les personnes dans la rue la regardaient bizarrement, ils semblaient curieux mais détournaient vite les yeux dans un air de dédain. L'adolescente lança donc un regard noir à pas mal de monde avant que Tifa ne pointe du doigt une boutique après quelques minutes à trainer la brunette, enfin une boutique c'était un petit mot c'était un imposant magasin qui vendait certes des vêtements mais aussi énormément d'autre chose en tout genre, elle s'étendait sur deux étages, le premier pour les objets courants et le second pour les vêtements.

Tout le groupe c'était vu obligé de suivre la folie de trois fana de shopping, et bien oui, il devait bien y avoir l'avis de tout le monde pour la prochaine tenue de la nouvelle du groupe.

Aerith alla vers la caisse et demanda de sa voix douce où était le rayon « spécial voyage », Caldea la regarda un peu étonnée, c'était quoi ce rayon « spécial voyage » ? Des tenues hawaïennes avec des fleurs partout et des lunettes de soleil ? La peur prit la jeune fille, au risque de paraître idiote elle posa tout de même la question :

« Euh …pourquoi ces tenues spéciales voyage ? »

« T'vas pas prendre des vêtements ordinaires ce serait trop encombrant, faudrait en prendre une valise entière. Mais de quelle planète tu viens ? Tu sais pas c'est quoi les vêtements de voyage ?! »

Caldea eu un rire nerveux quand Yuffie lui demanda de quel planète elle venait, elle parut gênée de ne pas savoir car pour tout le monde ici c'était une évidence, bienheureusement Aerith la sortie de son ignorance.

« C'est en quelque sorte des vêtements que l'on peut garder beaucoup plus longtemps, ils sont fait dans une matière magique spéciale qui est « autonettoyante » quand on l'enlève, il suffit juste d'attendre quelques heures pour ça, même les petits accros sont réparés. Sinon je les répare. »

« Dans le pire des cas ils se lavent bien plus facilement même avec de l'eau seule et se sèche très rapidement. C'est beaucoup plus cher que des vêtements normaux mais c'est particulièrement pratique pour les longs voyages. En plus ils sont plus résistants.»

C'est donc ça le secret ! Caldea fut très attentive à la petite explication, c'est vrai que c'était plus plausible dirons nous que s'ils avaient tous une garde robe portable avec leurs vêtements en des dizaines d'exemplaires.

Et maintenant elle se retrouvait devant le fameux rayon, immense et il y avait de tout les styles mais vraiment tout, et avant même qu'elle n'ai fait un pas de plus les trois autre filles s'étaient ruées pour fouiller et choisir tout et n'importe quoi.

Les garçons eux déambulaient dans le magasin faisant mine d'eux aussi s'activer pour chercher quelque chose ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas.

Caleda se décida enfin à chercher un peu pour cause d'ennui mortel vu que les autres prenaient longtemps pour choisir, elle fit quelques pas dans les rayons.

Mais elle eu tout compte fait pas le temps de faire plus que de toucher du regard : les trois filles apparurent presque devant elle et lui tendirent chacune un ensemble de vêtements.

Elle regarda chaque tas de vêtements avec méfiance, Tifa et Aerith donnèrent les leurs avant que Yuffie ne jette le sien sur Caldea et ne la pousse de force dans la cabine d'essayage en lui criant avec un large sourire :

« Et tu es obligé de mettre les ensembles en entier et de nous les montrer Un par Un ! »

« Je sais pas pourquoi je le sens mal cet essayage… - Caldea commença à se déshabiller et posa ses vieux vêtements en tas à coté d'elle – Euh … je tente quoi en premier ?... »

Elle eu un sursaut et un petit cri de surprise quand elle vit la main de Yuffie lui chopper ses vieux vêtements pour éviter qu'elle se rhabille avec si les vêtements choisit ne lui plaisait pas…

« Prends les miens ! C'est celui avec le haut bizarre et vert ! »

« … Ils ont l'air tous bizarre… Hum bref, le vert… Bon sang pourquoi y'a pas de glace j'ai du mal à imaginer comment je suis là … Arg c'est trop serré en plus, je suis pas une asperge, mince ! »

« Euh Caldea on t'entend tu sais… »

La brunette se tut instantanément, ils ont sacrément l'oreille fine ! Elle se débâtait dans la petite cabine pour enfiler tant bien que mal sa nouvelle tenue et elle sortie … Il y eu un looong silence de tout le groupe qui l'attendait devant la cabine… Mince pourquoi ils étaient tous venu d'un seul coup c'était super gênant, surtout avec les gars, car elle s'en rendait compte ce qu'elle portait là était plus qu'embarrassant…

Clad eu l'honneur de briser le silence, mais notre héroïne aurait vraiment préféré qu'il se la ferme bien gentiment, car il donnait son avis en retenant un sacré fou rire.

« T-tu es complètement ri-di-cu-le. »

« Tais toi sinon je te jure que je te le fais porter ! – Caldea se sentait humilier, mais qu'est ce qu'elle portait à la fin pour aller jusqu'à faire rire le chef de groupe comme ça ? – Quelqu'un peut me passer un miroir ?… C…. C'EST QUOI CA ?!! »

Yuffie finit par exploser de rire en se roulant par terre en effet l'étendu des dégâts était là :

Caldea portait une sorte de haut à manche longue vert pomme bouffant et immonde avec des rubans foncé partout et des dentelle de très mauvais gout. Et pour le bas un short très large d'un bleu intense lui arrivant au dessus des genoux avec des broderies dorées sur des ourlets. Et surtout ce qui lui fit horreur était les petites tennis rose pétant.

Caldea fonça dans la cabine pour se dépêcher d'enlever cette monstruosité en entendant derrière le groupe qui avait du mal à se retenir de rire. Yuffie allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure, petite peste ! Mais la terrienne se mit à rire de sa propre image, mon dieu qu'elle était laide comme ça !

Bon suivant … celui d'Aerith, miracle ce n'était pas rose, mais cela restait dans des couleurs très clair, un vert d'eau pas trop mal, le problème c'est que c'était … une robe et ce n'était pas vraiment ce que notre amie préférait mais bon ça ne pouvait pas être pire que ce que Yuffie lui avait fait subir. Aller, elle compta jusqu'à trois et elle sortit.

Elle fut étonné de la réaction de tout le monde, ils restaient tous interdit tant sa la changeait d'être habillée de couleurs si claire et lumineuse.

Elle portait une robe longue vert d'eau très douce et large en bas, avec sur les épaules un grand châle mauve dont elle tenait les extrémités sur ses avant-bras, et elle avait en plus des gants blanc très semblable à ceux des robes de marié.

« Oh my, qu'as tu fais de Caldea ? » C'était Tifa qui se moquait gentiment,

Elle posa alors les yeux sur la glace à coté et fut elle-même surprise, mais même si l'ensemble était agréable à voir, elle n'aimait pas du tout. Ca ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas, surtout les petites sandales blanches.

Elle retourna sans un mot dans la cabine et allait enfin finir par l'ensemble de Tifa. Elle s'habilla une dernière fois en entendant les petites messes basses. Alors voyons voir…

Le rideau s'ouvrit pour la troisième fois, enfin tout doucement, elle n'osait même pas sortir de la cabine, elle finit par sortir d'un seul coup.

Caldea ne regardait même pas les autres, elle regardait le sol complètement rouge de gêne vu les vêtements qu'elle portait. Du Tifa tout craché si vous voulez un avant goût.

Elle portait un petit haut blanc en V qui offrait un magnifique décolleté sur sa poitrine, qui n'était pas particulièrement plate, il couvrait à peine son nombril. Pour le bas une jupe noir qui aurait pu être pas si mal si elle n'était pas fendue dès le niveau du bas de ses hanches.

Avec pour chaussures des talons extrêmes !

« C'est … élégant ? » Nanaski fut le seul à tenter un quelconque commentaire, car il fallait avouer que les autres, du moins les garçons, préféraient se passer de commentaire et se contentaient de la regarder, la fixez pas comme ça !

« Mais comment t'as fais pour cacher tout ça toi ? J'suis jalouse hey ! » Yuffie pointait du doigt la poitrine de Caldea qui était plutôt bien mise en valeur par cet accoutrement. Caldea eu le reflex de vouloir la cacher avec ses bras.

Elle retourna rapidement dans la cabine, le pire de tout c'est qu'elle n'aimait aucune des tenue choisit et Yuffie lui avait prit ses affaires ! Les autres restaient de l'autre coté du rideau en échangeant des regards voulant dire beaucoup de chose, je vous laisse imaginer lesquelles.

« Je vais choisir moi-même, je… je veux surement pas porter ça, surtout pour Yuffie et Tifa ! »

La brunette ressortit donc avec les vêtements choisit par Aerith qui était l'ensemble le moins embarrassant et commença ses propres recherches, les autres la suivirent du regard.

« Je vous interdit tout commentaire sur ce que je choisis avant que je le porte ! »

Elle arriva avec un énorme tas de vêtements essentiellement noir et rouge, elle avait préférée prendre trop que pas assez, elle referma le rideau jeta les ensembles des trois autres filles en dehors de la cabine et commença sa propre séance d'essayage. Et elle mit un certain temps c'est pourquoi les autres commencèrent à parler un peu.

« Apparemment la couleur ce n'est pas son truc. » Releva Yuffie qui s'était enfin remit de sa mauvaise farce.

« Pourquoi elle n'aime pas ce que je lui ai choisit ? C'était pourtant joli. » Aerith, elle, était déçu de na pas avoir pu deviner les goûts de sa nouvelle amie.

« Et moi alors, c'était pourtant sexy ! » Tifa elle croyait dur comme fer que la tenue qu'elle avait proposée était parfaite.

« Hum … » Ce fut le seul commentaire de Clad, mais c'était aussi pour que tout le monde voit le résultat des petits choix de Caldea.

Une chemise d'un violet sombre à manches très longues qui lui couvraient presque les mains, un large pantalon noir corbeaux avec de nombreuses poches toujours un peu trop long pour elle. Et autour du cou elle avait opté pour une écharpe blanche comme la neige.

Les trois filles se rendirent compte combien elles étaient à coté de la plaque. Mais avant que tout le monde puisse faire un commentaire la brunette remit en place tout les autre vêtements qu'elle avait choisit. Il ne lui manquait plus que les chaussures et le manteau !

« Euh… t'es pieds nues ? »

« Bin j'ai pas trouvée des chaussures qui me plaisait ni des manteaux à mon goût en fait … »

« Tu cherche quelque chose de particulier ? »

Vincent avait enfin parlé mais Caldea était partit rapidement vers la caisse en demandant des renseignements avec une petite voix, elle revint alors tout aussi vite au niveau du groupe puis passa au fond du magasin. Notre tombe favorite émit un soupir, pour le peu de fois où il parlait on l'écoutait. Mais il venait de se faire ignorer admirablement par l'adolescente.

Et elle était maintenant revenue avec dans une main un lourd et long manteau rouge et de l'autre d'impressionnantes bottes à plateformes s'attachant avec des lacets, scratch et ceintures, la total.

Yuffie dit judicieusement que celui qui se prenait un coup de pompe avec de tels monstres risquait d'avoir mal. C'était aussi la pensée de Caldea.

« Tu te prends pour un sapin de noël ? » Se demanda un peu étonné Clad en voyant tout l'attirail que la jeune fille avait ramené.

Caldea enfila le manteau qui avait un col lui remontant jusqu'aux joues mais elle le garda ouvert pour ne pas s'étrangler avec son écharpe et laisser voir le reste de ses vêtements. Elle mit d'ailleurs un temps fou à attacher complètement ses bottes_._

« Non c'est juste que je porte ce que j'aime. Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver tout ça, mais ce magasin est une mine d'or ! »

« Ca te vas bien mais tu n'a vraiment pas l'allure de quelqu'un qui croque la vie à pleine dent. » commenta Aerith qui trouvait tout ces vêtement bien trop sombre à son goût.

« Peut être mais je m'y sens bien. Et puis y'a un peu de couleur quand même. »

Notre terrienne était du genre à penser que la tenue vestimentaire n'était pas forcément en rapport avec l'état d'esprit de la personne.

« Tiens il est passé où Vincent ? »

Tiens, c'est vrai ça, Red venait de s'en apercevoir et tout le monde chercha brièvement du regard le vampire, mais il arriva en tenant quelque chose dans la main qu'il tendit à Caldea.

« Bienvenue parmi nous… »

L'adolescente le regarda avec de grand yeux étonné, il lui tendit encore un peu plus sa main pour l'inviter à prendre le petit objet.

« C'est … »

L'objet que tenait Caldea dans ses mains était une boucle d'oreille représentant un cerbère chacune des têtes remplacées par un emplacement rond.

« Un port à materia, tu pourras les utiliser sans tes armes. »

« Wouah, merci beaucoup ! »

Caldea du se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser la joue de Vincent. Après tout vous êtes bien d'accord que dans notre monde c'est courant de remercier les personnes comme ça quand il vous offre quelque chose.

Et bien vu sa tête et celle des autres ce n'était pas le cas dans l'univers de nos héros.

Notre ténébreux eu un sacrée mouvement de recule quand il réalisa, regardant notre héroïne avec des yeux ronds.

« Q-quoi ? »

« Tu l'as embrassé ! T'as embrassée Viny ! »

La petite ninja disait ça presque en chantonnant et avec un grand sourire moqueur. Caldea devint instantanément aussi rouge que la cape du vampire.

« Mais, mais, mais, c'est juste pour le remercier. C'est normal non ? J'aurais fais pareil avec vous tous. »

« Tu embrasse les filles aussi ? »

« Et bien oui. Eh non attends va pas t'imaginer des trucs bizarre Yuffie ! »

« Je te pensais pas comme ça. »

Caldea ne savait comment réagir à ce que disait Yuffie elle gigotait les bras dans tout les sens s'excusant répondant n'importe quoi et ne trouvant rien à redire. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de retourner la plaisanterie de l'hyperactive contre elle.

Un grand sourire un poil sadique se dessina sur le visage de la terrienne, elle s'approcha de son amie d'un pas léger.

« En fait tu dis car tu es de ce bord la ? Tu espérais un rencard avec moi c'est ça ? »

Yuffie resta sans voix à l'approche qu'elle venait de lui faire. Elle devint complètement rouge et alla se cacher derrière Vincent alors que l'adolescente éclatait de rire en se tenant le ventre.

« Haha, c'est bon je plaisante, je plaisante. Alala t'as vraiment l'esprit mal placé Yu franchement, ahahah. »

« Beuah ! – C'est la ninja qui lui tire la langue – M'approche pas perverse ! »

« Répète un peu pour voir ! »

Caldea toujours souriante se mit à courser Yuffie, tous les deux courants en rond autour de Vincent. Une véritable chaise musicale.

Peu à peu ce fut la terrienne qui se retrouvait poursuivit par la ninja qui finit par la plaquer au sol toutes les deux essoufflée et morte de rire.

« Imbécile de méchante Caldé. »

« Ouch, arg arrête tu m'écrases. »

Les autres étaient resté impuissant face à cette prise de bec entre les deux filles, ils avaient finit par parié sur qui allait abandonner.

Le sourire avait gagné tout les visages du groupe.

Vincent du intervenir pour éviter que notre héroïne ne soit étranglée par la gamine, comme un rien il attrapa Yuffie par la taille et la souleva pour la redéposé sur ses pieds juste à coté de Clad qui l'empêchait de ressauter sur Caldea en la tenant par les bras.

Par contre notre amie du se relever toute seule, elle s'épousseta, et poussa un long soupire pour éviter de repartir dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Sans rien dire elle retira son ancienne boucle d'oreille qui était une petite perle en argent et mit la nouvelle, heureusement qu'elle avait les oreilles percées.

Ca lui rappelait sans difficulté le symbole de Dirge of Cerberus, en tout cas elle l'adorait. Elle regarda le ténébreux et cette fois ci sans lui sauté dessus et restant souriante elle lui dit.

« Encore merci Vincent. »

Il répondit par un simple signe de tête revenu à son impassibilité habituelle. Bon il fallait payer tout ce qu'elle avait acheté maintenant, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent mais elle ne voulait pas non plus que les autres lui paie tout, ça la dérangeait beaucoup trop.

Elle alla fouiller dans son sac qu'elle avait laissé juste à coté de la cabine d'essayage ayant soudain une idée. Elle y sortit un gros porte feuille d'Advent Children avec la tête de loup, Et elle sortit une pièce de 1€.

« Attends Caldea je t'offre t'es vêtement. Ne t'en fais pas. »

« Je veux juste essayer quelque chose Tifa. Ca me gène c'est tout de même cher tout ça. »

« Mais… »

Caldea partit près du comptoir avec son unique pièce sous les yeux interrogateur de Tifa. Espérant que le vendeur était un collectionneur, elle l'avait vu plus tôt trier les pièces avec une certaine insistance.

« Rebonjour mademoiselle ! Vous avez trouvez ce qu'il vous fallait ? »

« Euh oui c'est bon, merci… - elle avait une voix hésitante et très peu assurée, dans sa tête une petite voix lui disait « vas t'en timidité ! » – Par contre, je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas assez de gils pour payer. Mais attendez ! Est-ce que vous accepteriez ceci à la place ? »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? – Le vendeur prit la pièce pour l'examiner avec un air suspicieux – Je n'ai jamais vu une telle pièce auparavant. »

Plus le vendeur tournait la pièce dans tout les sens plus sont intérêt pour celle-ci grandissait, sous les yeux attentifs de Caldea.

Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il n'en ait jamais vu auparavant mais il fallait insister pour qu'il veuille bien la prendre en échange de tous ses achats.

« C'est normal, cette pièce est unique au monde. »

« Uni … c'est une blague ? Je vous préviens qu… »

« Je vous assure, regardez le dessin gravé de chaque coté, les deux métaux bien distincts utilisés. Vous n'en trouverez pas deux comme celle là. Je vous l'assure donc si vous voulez bien … l'échanger. »

Soudain il se leva de son siège, avec des yeux exorbités.

« C'est … de l'or ? Mais on n'utilise pas d'or dans les pièces… Du moins pas depuis de nombreuses années. C'est uniquement pour les bijoux. »

« Non c'est du nickel, enfin avec du fer et de l'acier. »

Bon après une discussion très intéressante sur la composition d'une pièce et des commentaires barbant de ce fou collectionneur, il finit par l'attraper par les épaules.

« Bien sur que oui je suis d'accord une pièce unique au monde ! Vous imaginez UNIQUE AU MONDE ! Je ne vous demanderais pas où vous avez pu trouver une telle pièce, mais elle date peut être de l'ancienne civilisation où plus vielle encore ! C'est incroyable on n'en fait plus du tout de ce genre la, et les gravures sont parfaites, il faudrait une machine … »

Caldea se dégagea du vendeur et recula de quelques pas avant de retourner sans rien dire de plus vers les autres qui se demandaient bien ce qu'il se passait pour que le vendeur cri comme ça.

« Unique au monde ? Tu lui as donné quoi ? »

« Une simple pièce. » Caldea n'avait pas imaginé qu'il parlerait aussi fort et ne voulais pas répondre aux questions qu'on lui posait surtout celle d'Aerith.

« Il à parlé d'ancienne civilisation. Caldea, quel genre de pièce lui as-tu donné ? »

Notre jeune terrienne commença soudainement à paniquer à cette question, que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ?! Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse cherchant n'importe quoi pour se justifier. Mais quel vendeur stupide de parler si fort, elle pourrait dire que c'est une pièce qu'elle avait trouvée par hasard par terre…. Ce serait trop grillé ça, aller réfléchis Caldea sinon ils vont savoir qui tu es. Est-ce que ce serait si grave s'ils le savaient ? Surement qu'ils feraient un rapprochement avec Jenova ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Non, non, non… Tout mais pas ça, hors de question d'être apparentée à cette chose de l'espace.

Et puis elle leur avait déjà dit qu'elle venait d'un autre pays, même si ici le monde entier avait la même monnaie ce serait l'excuse la plus valable.

« C'est-à-dire que nous avons une monnaie très différente dans mon pays … - l'adolescente afficha le visage le plus triste qu'elle avait en réserve ses cours de théâtre lui auront servit. – C'est assez compliqué en fait, c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux pour vous je sais mais… normalement je n'aurais jamais du connaitre « l'extérieur »… nous n'aurions jamais du nous rencontrer.»

Là, peut être que la scène allait trop loin, elle s'enfonçait dans ses explications improvisées et était certaine à présent de se retrouver ensevelie sous une montagne de questions.

Quelle idiote, comment elle allait faire, ce qu'elle disait n'était pas si faux que ça après tout, juste déformé. Jusque là la science avait toujours prouvé que les voyages inter dimensionnel étaient impossibles !

Un lourd silence s'installa, oui notre amie avait sur jouée, ils n'allaient certainement pas la croire, c'était fichu, qui sait, ils la laisseraient dans cette ville lui disant qu'il faudrait mieux qu'elle ne se mette pas en danger. Ils lui serviraient une raison bidon pour la laisser sur place. L'imagination la travaillait nerveusement et elle voyait défiler des dizaines de scénario où elle serait délaissée. Crise de panique elle se sentait complètement vidée et regardait nerveusement dans tout les sens, sa respiration aussi devenait difficile. Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait plus d'air, mais plutôt qu'elle avait peur de respirer.

Elle sentait ses yeux se remplir de larmes rien que de penser à tout ça, elle avait tout gâché... Elle voulait…

« Je … je … Veux rentrer à la maison… » Ce n'était qu'une gamine pleurnicheuse …

Elle était même incapable d'utiliser cette fichue magie, bon sang qu'est ce qu'elle fichait ici ! Ils allaient rester interdit combien de temps comme ça à la regarder. Dans sa tête elle les suppliait d'arrêté de la fixer avec des yeux incrédules. Mais un coup derrière la tête vint rompre ce lourd silence écrasant, elle se serait attendu à Yuffie égale à elle-même qui allait lui dire de ne pas se mettre dans cette état. Le cliquetis du métal lui indiqua que non et la voix masculine aussi.

« Nous t'avons accepté parmi nous, tout le monde devrait être d'accord pour t'aider. N'est ce pas ? »

« Oui ! » fut la réponse générale du groupe à ce que disait Vincent.

« Merci, vous êtes vraiment tous des personnes exceptionnelles. Hé. – notre amie se gifla vigoureusement les joues pour se remettre les idées en place et se donner un peu de force. – Pas question de déprimer ! Alors maintenant que j'ai jouée les poupées barbie que faisons-nous ? »

« La fête bien sur ! Qu'est ce que tu veux faire d'autre ?! On loue une grande chambre à l'hôtel pour tous tenir dedans et c'est giga teuf !!! » Inutile de préciser qui venait de parler.

Le reste de la journée était donc consacrée à l'achat de ce qui pourrait être « mangeable et buvable » pour la soirée. Caldea avait bien vite reprit un sourire béat sachant qu'elle allait faire une fête avec le célèbre groupe AVALANCHE presque au complet. Comment ne pas être aux anges en sachant ça ? La veinarde direz-vous. Et bien tout à fait !

Faisons donc un topo sur tout ce qui à été acheté avant de passer à la suite… Au début cela restait plutôt tranquille car tout commençait par la nourriture : Pizza à gogo avec des paquets de chips, des petites saucisses, des mini cuisses de chocobo.

Comme dessert pas moins de cinq barquettes de glace : vanille, menthe/chocolat, fruit de la passion, noix de coco et le meilleur gout cookie ! Ajouté aussi à ça un caprice de nos deux gamines préférées j'ai nommé Yuffie et Caldea pour l'achat de deux kilo de bonbon en vrac.

Mais les choses sérieuses allait à présent commencer car c'était au tour des boissons et croyez en l'expérience de notre terrienne à cette instant précis en voyant comment ça y allait : nos héros étaient loin d'êtres des « novices ».

Bin oui il ne faut pas croire que ce sont des anges qui n'ont jamais bu une goute d'alcool de leur vie tout de même, même si ce sont des héros ils sont comme tout le monde dans le fond.

La chambre était louée, les meubles déplacé et accolés au mur, les victuailles merveilleusement mises-en vrac au centre de la pièce et tout le monde autour assit sur des coussins. Mine de rien cette soirée promettait d'être bien plus qu'une simple petite fête de bienvenue tranquille et sans encombre.

Caldea ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que les choses tournent de cette manière …

* * *

_Fin de ce chapitre !!! Oui je sais j'ai prit énormément de temps à le faire celui-là, mais j'ai eu pas mal de soucis ces derniers temps…_

_ Vous êtes toujours là ? Eh-oooooh il y à quelqu'uuun ?_

_ Reveneeeez TOT_


	12. Chapitre 11 : Larmes et euphorie

_Après encore une longue absence me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre je vous avais prévenu qu'elle s'étendrait facilement sur plusieurs années gardez courage j'aime savoir que je suis lu merci ! J'espère que vous êtes toujours là et que je ne perds pas trop la main avec ces mois d'écart avec ce nouveau chapitre. Arrivée d'un nouveau personnage ! Quoique pas tout à fait. Mes idées évoluent pas mal en ce moment mais j'espère rester cohérente ce que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à faire, mais je garde courage._

_Merci Didie et Yumeno de m'avoir relancé, sans vous je pense qu'un mois encore ce serait passé si ce n'est beaucoup plus. _

_Grand merci à tous les lecteurs de cette fic, relire vos commentaires me motive à nouveau j'espère que vous êtes toujours dans le coin pour la suite. N'hésitez pas à me gronder et me relancer si je suis encore trop longue au prochain chapitre._

_MEEERRCIIII !!!_

_

* * *

_

**_Chapitre 11 :: Larmes et euphorie_**

Les pas retentirent dans le couloir métallique menant l'homme en blouse blanche à la salle qu'il cherchait depuis bien une demi-heure maintenant. Il commençait par croire que ce laboratoire était prévu pour y perdre ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas assez. Pour éviter ceux qui avaient réussit à passer les barreaux de leur cage de fuir. Pour se perdre dans ce labyrinthe d'un blanc impur et ne pas s'éloigner la couleur d'acier des scalpels qui les attendaient.

« Professeur, nous les avons perdu de vu. »

« Comment ?! »

« Elle en avait assez d'atten-… »

Le jeune homme sursauta lorsque le poing du scientifique frappa avec rage sur la table d'opération immaculé de sang et de reste humain mêlé à l'inhumain. Il avait beau être scientifique lui aussi ces visions lui laissaient des cauchemars à chaque fois, mais il savait en faire abstraction depuis le temps, mais un jour où l'autre ça lui retomberait forcément dessus et son impassibilité finirait par lâcher et ce serait la folie qui prendrait place. Comme pour ce vieux fou qui se tenait devant lui et qui le regardait de ces yeux malsains, Hojo. Sa voix était venimeuse mais une lueur d'intérêt transparu dans son regard lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur lui, oui il l'avait toujours sous la main cet assistant.

« Comment te portes-tu ? »

Le jeune homme déglutit, il détestait que ce fou le regarde d'une telle manière, comme il regardait les autres expériences, la seule chose qui le différenciait d'eux était qu'il travaillait pour le fou en échange d'une liberté limitée, car contrairement à beaucoup d'autre sa santé mental était exceptionnelle et son intelligence encore utilisable comme le disait le professeur. Le jeune homme répondit aux deux questions qui lui étaient posé avec une voix, faible, soumise.

« … Bien. Ni amélioration ni détérioration, juste un état stable. »

Il avait toujours ses migraines insupportables toutes les 10 heures et ses absences de deux heures suivant celles-ci. Cela du à son déplacement d'âme qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler, ces journées étaient constituées ainsi. Et le professeur le savait bien, il avait parfaitement suivit tout son développement et il faisait partit de l'unique expérience docile qui l'aidait dans ses recherches. Du moins il pensait tout savoir, le jeune homme avait omis quelques détails car il ne les considérait pas comme important à mentionner, car grâce à ces « détails » il allait certainement pouvoir s'enfuir… Bientôt.

***

Revenons donc à notre groupe d'amis et à la fête qui s'annonçait sympathique.

Mais en aucun cas paisible.

Aerith portait une simple robe de chambre rose pale, Tifa c'était contenté d'un débardeur et d'un mini short comme pyjama, Yuffie était presque habillé pareille mais avec un T-shirt plus long. Caldea quant à elle portait … un pyjama que lui avait gracieusement acheté les filles, heureusement il était simple, un pantalon et un T-shirt, bon le chocobo énorme dessus aurait été à bannir mais tant pis elle n'avait que ça…

Pour les garçons, et bien Nanaski n'avait pas enlevé sa fourrure, Clad semblait peu pudique à porter qu'un pantalon large et Vincent portait un pyjama long tout noir… ça ne le changeai pas tellement, mais il avait fait l'effort de pas mettre sa cape. En fait tout le monde était comme au campement, juste Caldea avait pu avoir l'honneur d'avoir un vrai pyjama et pas un T-shirt trop long donné par le blondi.

Tout le monde avait mit la main à la patte pour mettre tout en place, sauf notre héroïne qu'Aerith avait fait assoir au milieu de la pièce en attendant que tout soit déplacé et la ninja qui décidément risquait de tout casser si elle touchait à quoi que ce soit vu son attitude encore plus folle que d'habitude. Les deux filles regardaient fixement le tas de nourriture devant lequel elles étaient agenouillées.

La terrienne en profita pour lancer la conversation pour se détendre, voir tout le monde s'activer sauf elle la stressait, et elle ne savait pas du tout à quel genre de fête elle s'attendait.

« Dis Yuffie, elles sont comment vos fêtes ? »

La question était posée de manière gênée mais cela enchanta la ninja qui bondit sur ses jambes.

« Génialissimes ! On va s'éclater ! Danser, jouer et même chanter ! Yiaha ! J'ai super hâte ! »

En fait tout se passerait comme une fête habituelle, enfin normalement, Caldea avait déjà participée à quelque fête mais rien de bien extraordinaire. Elle n'était pas très enchantée ni pour danser ni pour chanter. La danse elle ne devait pas être mauvaise mais de la à savoir vraiment danser … non. Alors que l'hyperactive allait repartir dans des explications Tifa la stoppa dans son élan en la faisant se rassoir.

« Doucement, ce sera une fête plus calme Yuffie, désolé. Nous sommes dans une auberge, nous n'allons pas ennuyer tout les clients. »

« Mais ils pourront très bien se reposer plus tard ! »

« Ça ne sera pas aussi mouvementé que ça. A cause du monde nous allons devoir faire quelque chose de calme. J'ai préparé quelque petits jeux amusant ! »

Aerith fit un sourire rassurant à nos brunettes les plus jeunes, l'une se mit à bouder comme une gamine et l'autre soupira de manière rassurée. La grande question maintenant était de savoir quel genre de jeux …

Les préparatifs finit, tout le monde s'installa en cercle autour des victuailles qui s'éparpillèrent entre chaque membres du groupe, si le tas était resté tel quel, personnes n'aurait pu se distinguer au travers de l'amas comestible.

Caldea était bien entourée, un Clad d'un coté qui ne la quittait pas des yeux ne connaissant pas ses réaction face à l'alcool, une Yuffie de l'autre qui la bousculait sans cesse dans sa bonne humeur retrouvée. En face d'elle se trouvait Vincent et Aerith, à droite de la jeune cetra notre fauve rouge et à gauche de notre tombe Tifa.

Notre héroïne loucha sérieusement sur la distribution des verres, tous s'accompagnaient d'une bouteille d'alcool inconnue pour elle… Une bouteille par personne ce n'était pas un peu beaucoup ? Elle lança un regard interrogatif à la jeune femme en rose devant elle qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil. Elle sortit de petites cartes blanches de sa poche qu'elle lui tendit.

« Choisis-en une ! Vas-y. »

« Euh … d'accord. »

Caldea ferma les yeux et choisis une carte. Elle haussa un sourcil en lisant sans vraiment comprendre. Yuffie jubilait sur place et levait la main l'air de dire « Moi ! Moi ! ».

« V-vérité … ? Euh … Yuf-» Elle fut coupé par la ninja.

« T'as un petit copain ?! »

« Euh. Attends, attends… attendez ! Vous voulez jouer à action ou vérité ?... C'est une mauvaise blague ? »

Caldea resta bouche bée à attendre une réponse, le silence se fit devant sa question qui sembla presque choquer ses amis, après quelques secondes, elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse. Elle se sentit de trop et rougit mais reprit, tant pis si elle passait pour une alcoolique, il avait acheter une quantité hallucinante de boisson et il allait simplement boire le quart des bouteilles achetées ? Certainement pas, notre héroïne avait besoin de se détendre même si boire jusqu'à plus soif n'était pas dans ses habitude, et puis voyager dans un autre monde non plus n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

« Vous avez acheté près d'une dizaines de bouteilles… Et ce n'est pas en me demandant si j'ai un petit ami qu'elles vont se vider, sauf peut être si je te les casse sur la tête Yuffie »

« Hey mais ça va pas ! »

Yuffie fut donc la première à réagir comme d'habitude, c'était déjà une bonne chose, Aerith semblait un peu vexée mais rit de bon cœur en voyant une ninja donner un coup de coussin à la terrienne qui se défendit à peine. Caldea se leva et attrapa les verres pour en donner un chacun elle piocha au hasard une bouteille d'alcool… Elle n'en connaissait aucune à part peut être le saké et encore il semblait bizarre. Elle attrapa une bouteille de couleur bleue, un peu spéciale mais ça ne devait pas être trop mal. Après tout les personnages de jeux vidéo ne devaient pas avoir si mauvais goût. Elle en servit un fond à chacun, une odeur de bonbon à la menthe envahi la chambre, rien qu'à ça, ça avait l'air fort.

« Je peux proposer un jeu ? 1, pulse, buzzle… Je suis pas très douée mais je préfère, en plus l'action ou vérité en fin de soirée sera plus … festif. Tout les multiples de deux vous dites « Pulse » et c'est à la personne d'en face de continuer, et tout les multiples de trois c'est « Buzzle » et on change de sens. Les autres chiffres il suffit de les dire… Dès qu'on se trompe on boit cul sec le verre, c'est au dernier qui tiens debout. »

« Mal de crâne à l'horizon ! »

« Et c'est pas peu dire. »

Par ces remarques Caldea conclu qu'elle avait au moins convaincu Yuffie et Clad, le jeu en soit n'était pas très compliqué et même niais, mais le but n'était pas la complexité, mais bien le fait de boire c'est ça un jeu de soirée !

Le tour commença dans les aiguilles d'une montre, les erreurs n'attendirent pas bien longtemps pour arriver.

« 1, Pusle, Buzzle, Pusle, 5, … C'est quoi le 6 ?! »

« Tu bois ! »

« Mais, mais, mais, et 6 c'est quoi ? »

« Le piège bien sur ! Les double multiples, quoi qu'il arrive on boit. Comme ça même les matheux ne peuvent y échapper~ »

La jeune humaine avait une voix chantante, elle ne pensait pas que ce jeu aussi basique soit il pourrait commencer aussi bien, elle s'amusait déjà en imaginant tout le monde joyeux dans quelques minutes, quoi que… Elle voyait mal notre tombe et blondi ne résistant pas à l'alcool.

« C'est pas du j-… »

« Chu-chuchut, on boit »

Caldea attrapa le verre de Yuffie pour l'obliger à le vider, elle toussa bruyamment et Tifa et Aerith ne purent se retenir de rire devant sa tête rouge, Nanaski sourit aussi mais Clad et Vincent restait dubitatif.

« Allez ça repart avec Red ! »

« 7, Pulse, Buzzle, Pulse, 11, Bois ! 13, Buzz… loupé bois ! »

Tifa tomba la première sa rapidité en combat ne s'annonçait pas d'une grande efficacité, Elle tapa au sol comme à un match de catch pour marquer son abandon. Yuffie fut la seconde, elle se laissa tout bonnement tomber en arrière en riant, Caldea perdu la bataille contre Aerith. Nanaski finit par s'arrêter en ayant assez d'avoir de l'alcool plein les poils, c'est sur que pour lui c'était assez dur d'attraper son verre entre ses pattes et même sa technique de prendre le gobelet du bout des crocs et de basculer la gueule en arrière restait un moyen limité. Pourtant il n'avait pas l'air éméché du tout. Le combat fut rude entre Vincent et Clad mais arrivé à 100 notre brunette se leva en titubant pour poser ses mains sur les épaules du blond s'affaissant sur lui sans gène et euphorique pour leur dire d'arrêter sinon ils auraient affaire à elle. Cette menace rendit hilare les deux hommes qui tombèrent presque à terre.

C'était un sacré spectacle, à par le fauve qui se laissait emporter par un rire normal et mesuré tout le reste du groupe n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter, ce fut quand l'hyperactive commença à s'étouffer que cela se calma. La jeune héroïne ne pu s'empêcher de dévisager en souriant Vincent avec un visage si joyeux, le blondinet aussi l'étonnait énormément dans cet état mais un Valentine bourré c'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit ça !

Quand le vampire la fixa lui aussi, elle rougit sans limite mais au lieu de se cacher honteusement derrière l'ex-soldat elle lui répondit par un large sourire à la Yuffie tout craché.

En parlant de Ninja celle-ci attaquait les gâteaux apéro avec férocité complètement affamée, accompagnée par la plus sage du groupe qui commençait aussi à avoir les crocs.

Caldea se sentit tomber par terre, certainement parce que Clad la trouvait lourde et l'avait poussé de ses épaules, elle lui donna un coup de coude aussi puissant qu'un coup de boule de limace. Elle se redressa lentement et regarda les victuailles devant elle se demandant par quoi elle pourrait bien commencer… Elle rayait de sa liste imaginaire tous les trucs ressemblant de près ou de loin à des chips goût bacon ou fromage, aussi elle n'allait pas déranger la ninja dans son gobage de chips violette. Elle lança un regard plein d'espoir vers Aerith et Tifa qui cherchait elle aussi à grignoter quelque chose, elle votèrent toute deux pour les mini bacon soufflé… yerk. Et là, après tout les horreur d'apéritif, son regard tomba sur un petit sachet.

« C'est chips de piment ?! »

Caldea connaissait les chips « au piment », mais « de piment » ça non, elle ouvrit le paquet et rien que ça lui piqua les yeux… c'était vraiment mangeable ?

Le blondie du groupe en prit une et même s'il jouait au dur avec un sourire de fierté il finit par afficher une grimace de dégoût. Après quelques instants de silence de la part de tout le monde pour avoir le verdict, il parla enfin…

« C'est dégueulasse. »

« Fais voir ? »

Vincent se servit avec sa main de chair, le craquement de la chips entre ses dents résonna dans la pièce tellement le reste du groupe était impatient de découvrir un autre visage du Vinnie.

Il toussa bruyamment avant de se mettre à rire les larmes aux yeux.

« Je suis d'accord avec Clad, c'est immangeable ! »

Au final tout le monde y passa et Caldea en dernière eu même droit à une jolie chanson de « Elle est des noootreuh ~ » alors qu'elle s'étouffait joyeusement, elle du se battre pour avoir le peu d'eau qu'il restait avec Yuffie, tout le reste c'était de l'alcool et combiner les deux n'était pas une bonne idée…Quoi que.

Finalement la nouvelle bouteille ouverte était très sucré et agréable, elle n'arrivait pas à définir de quel fruit pouvait venir ce goût mais c'était délicieux comme de la crème alcoolisé de fruit.

« Aloreuuh … un jeu moins alcoolique ? »

« J'me sens pas bien… Ha-ha j'vous ai eu ! Oh ne faites pas cette tête. »

« C'est malin Aerith ! » Vincent avait protesté il c'était levé d'un bon mais avait de toute manière du retomber assit sur le sol, il en tenait plus très bien sur ses jambes et cela ne passa pas inaperçu. Bras-dessus bras-dessous les plus jeunes brunettes chantèrent en cœur.

« Viny il est bourré ! viny il est bourré ! » Elles s'écroulèrent de rire devant le regard incendiaire d'un Vincent pas content.

« Aerith nous fait pas des frayeur comme ça. »

Elle répondit à Clad d'un sourire amusé et joueur, une chose qui même bien éméchée n'échappa pas à Caldea fut que le blondi rougit légèrement et pas à cause de l'alcool, alors c'était confirmé, il l'aimait ou du moins il avait au moins un peu de béguin pour elle. Notre héroïne rit en les voyants.

« Ouuuuh les amoureuuuux ! »

La jeune cetra était toute joyeuse et ne voyait même pas que l'ex-soldat en était gêné, ils étaient comme deux gamins maladroits qui ne savaient pas encore ce que l'amour pouvait être. Pourtant il devait certainement l'avoir déjà connu.

« On n'avait jamais prit le temps de faire ce genre de fête avant. » Tifa regardait le plafond en fermant les yeux cherchant surement à garder les idées claires pour dire quelque chose de cohérent.

« S'amuser de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal. »

« On est trop sérieux moi j'dis ! »

Le fauve n'avait pas tord sur ce point et tout le monde acquiesça comme à ce que dit Yuffie, même si elle n'était jamais sérieuse.

Mais la plus grande question était à présent de savoir quoi faire comme autre jeu, Caldea banni le « action ou vérité » que celle en rose voulait faire, peut être accepterait elle en toute fin de soirée, donc dans la matinée, mais pas maintenant. La jeune terrienne réfléchie plus que de nécessaire pour trouver un jeu, elle s'en repassa cinq ou six, mais pour la plupart ils n'avaient pas ce qu'il fallait. Alors elle opta pour quelque chose de courant mais qui lui permettrait d'en savoir un peu plus avec de la chance. A croire qu'elle réfléchissait mieux sous l'effet de l'alcool que d'ordinaire.

« Je n'ai jamais, j'espère que vous connaissez ? »

« Ah ! Moimoimoi je connais ! »

« Hahaha, oui on connait on n'est pas si ignorant que ça. »

« Cool ! »

Et bien Vincent semblait plus bavard déjà, il riait beaucoup aussi… tenait il tellement moins l'alcool que Clad ? Aussi il n'avait pas du boire beaucoup en passant une trentaine d'année dans un cercueil, il fallait noter ça aussi : « Viny alcoolisé = viny heureux. »

Pourtant vu son état d'esprit l'héroïne se serait attendu à ce qu'il est l'alcool mauvais.

L'hyperactive gigota dans tout les sens pour vouloir commencer le jeu, apparemment elle avait déjà une idée en tête, elle regarda Clad dans les yeux et fière d'elle, elle lui tendit un verre.

« Je n'ai jamais mangé un œil de chocobo. »

« J'en étais sur … »

« Yerk c'est dégoutant… »

« C'était un pari… Connerie ! » Il but gentiment son verre et regarda Nanaski avec un sourire.

« Je n'ai jamais, ha … gobé un oiseaux sans défense. »

« Quoi ? Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? »

« J'ai mes sources ! » Il avait dit ça d'une manière très professionnelle, bizarrement après l'avoir vu souriant c'était dur de l'imagine sans, c'était un autre homme. Mais pour l'instant c'était un verre pour la boule de poil.

« Moui ... Je n'ai jamais… »

« Je n'ai jamais aimé le rose. Héhéhé. »

« Han t'es méchante Caldé ! » Les trois autres filles burent leurs verres devant la brunette fière d'avoir trouvé ça.

« Beuuh … »

« Je sais pas … J'ai jamais voyagé dans d'autre dimension …? »

« Yu arrêtes de dire des bêtises… »

Choses que personnes ne remarquèrent c'est que Caldea eu soudain les yeux dans le vague hésitant sérieusement à prendre le verre juste devant elle. Un silence s'installa, tout le monde avait eu un gros coup de pompe au même moment. Mais la ninja toujours présente pour réveiller tout le monde mais un peu au ralentit brailla de sa voix aigu à notre brunette.

« Caldé… t'es ok je suis sous l'effet de l'alcool … hein ? »

L'appelée haussa un sourcil regardant son amie avec étonnement, si elle était bourré ? Elle l'était déjà tout les jours sans alcool alors avec il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir. Elle rit sans retenue accompagné par deux trois des autres.

« Pour sur ! Pourq… »

La terrienne ouvrit grands les yeux dévisageant sans bouger Yuffie penchée sur elle…. En train de l'embrasser.

Quand elle se recula Caldea ne fit pas un mouvement restant à fixer la ninja qui ne la regardait elle plus du tout admirant le sol aussi rouge que la cape de Vincent qu'il avait délaissé sur une chaise… Elle… elle l'avait embrassé.

« Yu … »

« Pard… »

« Désolé. »

« Hein ? » Yuffie la dévisagea à son tour, comme si elle s'attendait que Caldea lui crie dessus de toute ses forces ou la repousse, ne lui parle plus, l'ignore… tout sauf qu'elle s'excuse. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux en la regardant, en regardant les yeux verts de son amie qui s'excusait à sa place, des yeux qui ne portait aucune haine, juste une expression désolée et … blessée. Les autres restèrent sans voix.

« Je…ne peux pas, quelqu'un m'attend. »

« Une fille ? »

« Non. » Caldea rit doucement gêné et déboussolé ne sachant pas comment répondre, cherchant une manière de dire les choses qui ne la blesseraient pas. « Et je lui ai fait une promesse. Alors, pardonne-moi, mais je ne peux pas. »

« P-pourquoi tu t'excuse ?! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?! Ne ris pas comme ça ! » Yuffie éclatât en sanglot… apparemment, elle, avait l'alcool mauvais. Elle frappa sans plus aucune force dans l'épaule de son amie qui la regardait sans comprendre. Et la ninja frappa encore et encore criant entre ses sanglots. « T'as pas à être gentille ! D-dis moi que tu me déteste que tu veux plus me voir, m-me dit pas « pardonne-moi » ! Car je ne te pardonnerais pas moi ! Je te … hais ! Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça, t'aurais du me repousser ça aurait été plus facile ! On aurait rit et puis tant pis ! Mais là tu fais comme si tout était de TA faute ! Je t'aime moi et à cause de tes paroles, je t'aime encore plus ! Je te hais ! »

Caldea devint livide sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle les retint et afficha une expression grave regardant droit dans les yeux l'autre brunette.

« Yu. Tu veux que je disparaisse ? »

« ….Je … non. »

« Tant mieux car je en peux pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Car je suis sur que je m'écrase la tête la première sur le sol si je tente de me lever. »

« Han ce serait cool. »

« Hey ça se fait pas ! Méchante ! »

« Nan c'est toi la méchante d'abord ! » « Non toi ! » « Toi ! » « Toi ! » « Nan toi je te dis ! »

Yuffie attrapa Caldea par les épaules et commença à lui frotter son poing à tout vitesse sur se tête, lui ébouriffant les cheveux et lui faisait mal par la même occasion savourant les implorations d'une terrienne en détresse de nouveau souriante.

« Aieaieaie, nooon, arrêtesarrêtesarrêtes ! »

« Vengeaaaaaance ! »

Qui l'eu cru, les larmes se transformèrent en rires. Dans ce genre de situation le mieux c'est encore de passer outre et de continuer à vivre comme on l'entend pour continuer à profiter des moments qui nous on fait aimer quelqu'un.

« Caldé…. J'ai envie de vomir. »

Cette fois-ci ce n'était pas une plaisanterie comme avec Aerith, alerte rouge ! Notre héroïne se recula brusquement et Vincent vint à la rescousse pour emmener rapidement Yuffie dans les toilettes. Il n'avait même pas titubé ! Au moins cela permit à Caldea de reprendre son souffle et de calmer son fou rire.

« Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller dormir, sinon il va y avoir d'autre accident. » Nanaski était bien sage, mais il n'avait pas tord et demain, gueule de bois ou non il faudrait repartir à l'aventure.

« J'y crois pas on a finit toutes la nourriture… » La cetra restait très étonnée que le groupe ait pu engloutir tant de nourriture au file de la soirée et de la nuit.

« Et il ne reste que deux bouteilles. » Tifa elle était impressionnée par la descente dont tout le monde avait fait preuve, même elle.

« Et on sait encore parler. » Clad marquait un point, autant ils avaient énormément mangé et bu, il était tout ou presque tous en état de parler correctement. Yuffie devait avoir des difficultés en ce moment même… et Vincent devait la supporter.

Finalement notre tombe revint en première, laissant Yuffie prendre une douche en espérant qu'elle se sentirait mieux, il se laissa de nouveau tomber pour s'assoir en soupirant, il s'adossa au mur derrière lui l'ai fatigué. Le chef du groupe demanda à installer les lits, tout le monde acquiesça et tant bien que mal mirent tout en place pour pouvoir dormir. Ce ne fut pas bien compliqué, ils accolèrent les lits les uns aux autres se vautrant sans ménagement dessus complètement claqués.

Quand Yuffie revint à son tour elle pu admirer sous un nouvel œil le bordel monstre qui se trouvait dans la pièce : des cadavres de bouteilles de ci de là, de même pour les paquets de chips et les boites de pizza. Et tout le monde tenant plus où moins sur les lits, Vincent avait décidé de ne pas jouer les chiots agglutiné avec les autres et opta pour se poser dans le seul fauteuil dont personne n'avait fait attention jusque là presque comme si le faux vampire l'avait caché pour être sur d'être tranquille.

Mauvaise chose pour lui car la ninja au lieu de rejoindre les autres dans le lit vint squatter sans rien demander ses genoux, il ne pu que soupirer trop fatigué pour lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs. Mais Caldea comprenait bien qu'elle ne voulait pas se retrouver trop près d'elle, il lui faudrait plus de temps pour ça, tout de même.

La nuit fut courte mais heureusement la matinée fut là pour compléter les heures de sommeil. A midi la lumière du soleil s'étendit dans toute la chambre illuminant gracieusement les yeux de tout le monde qui se tournèrent tant bien que mal pour l'éviter, de vraies taupes. Caldea eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux à cause de ça, mais finit par regarder autour d'elle et redécouvrir la pièce au plein jour, un désastre. Elle voulut se lever mais impossible avec une hyperactive accrochée à son cou, tout compte fait elle lui avait vite pardonné … C'est avec de l'étonnement mais aussi rassurée qu'elle se leva le plus doucement possible pour e pas réveiller la ninja. Elle l'installa à sa place et alla dans la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau. Elle eu un sursaut quand Vincent apparut dans la glace.

« Vincent ! Tu m'as fais…. Peur… »

Elle se retourna, il n'y avait personne, qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait de lui faire une mauvaise blague comme ça ? Peut être était il encore dans l'euphorie de la veille qui sait. Puis elle se rendit compte de quelque chose, après un soupire. Elle resta quelques instants à regarder le vide derrière elle, et à voix basse, elle testa sa voix …grave.

« Aaaaaaah … Oh bon sang … »

Elle se retourna vivement regardant à nouveau la glace qui reflétait le visage de Vincent. Yuffie n'avait pas du tout bougée durant la nuit, c'était elle qui avait changé de corps ! Elle retint un cri et elle se plongea la tête dans le lavabo plein d'eau en espérant qu'elle se réveille. Après avoir manqué de se noyer elle releva la tête pour croiser encore ce regard cramoisie et inquiet entouré par les mèches noir et trempé jurant sur son visage pâle. Elle était … Vincent.

Elle retourna dans la pièce où tout le monde somnolait encore et de sa voix grave elle s'adressa à tout le monde assez fort pour qu'ils se réveillent.

« Je crois que nous avons un problème. »

Ils la dévisagèrent et eurent tout de suite le réflexe de se regarder les uns les autres comprenant que quelque chose clochait. De toute évidence elle n'était pas la seule à avoir joué les âmes errantes durant la nuit et à s'être trompée de corps…

*_Que fais tu ici, humaine ? *_

La voix résonna longuement dans sa tête et malgré le brouillard de son esprit d'après fête, elle comprit.

« Un très gros problème. »

* * *

_Héhéhé et voilà fin de ce nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous aura plut car je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire. Désolé tout compte fais je n'ai pas pu le poster avant la fin du mois, mais il est quand même là ! Rien que pour vous !_

_Edit :: Et oui j'édite ce chapitre en me disant "Mais je devais pas répondre aux reviews plus sérieusement moi ?!" _

_Donc c'est bon je me lance attention ! *se lance, wouaaaah* Hum... _

_Myke360 je te remercie de m'avoir laissé toutes ces reviews qui me permettent de voir mes erreurs et de m'expliquer. Je vais donc reprendre un peu toute les questions que tu as soulevé depuis les premiers chapitres (ça va être long et je vais devoir faire appel a ma mémoire ... c'est mal partit x3. Myke Je t'ai déjà répondu si je ne me trompe pas mais bon x3)_

_Les noms anglais/français, c'est une simple question de goüt, je préfère, Clad à Cloud, Aerith à Aeris etc... Pour Nanaski, et bien on m'a déjà fait la remarque et c'est vrai que c'est une erreur volontaire de ma part. (désolé pour les grands fans qui on envie de m'assassiner pour ça.) Enfin aujourd'hui c'est volontaire, je me suis habituée à l'appeler ainsi dès que j'ai joué au jeu, sur ma version (qui avait d'ailleurs pas mal de bug, impossible d'apprendre sa dernière limite d'ailleurs... même niveau 99 et tout à fond ) son nom était Nanaski. Voilà, donc je continue surma lancé, même si c'est malheureusement faux.  
_

_Pour ce qui est de Barret ... caché ! XD, Non en fait je voulais le mettre de coté, il arrivera bientôt dans l'histoire d'ailleurs, mais c'est que j'ai beaucoup de mal à le décrire et "l'écrire". Mais ne vous en faite pas j'ai déjà une idée en tête pour le pourquoi du comment._

_Pour le portable de Caldea, j'ai gardé en tête l'image que j'avais en jouant au jeu : Les PHS pour moi étaient des briques en puissance. J'ai repris cette idée sans prendre compte de mes nouvelles connaissances sur ces petits appareils x3._

_Autrement lorsque je dis que Vincent est un vampire, ce n'est qu'une manière de le nommer, ne vous en faites pas je connais pas mal son histoire tout de même XD, mais c'est vrai que je pourrais bien jouer la dessus plus tard, je vais voir._

_Pour le limit break, c'est vrai qu'elle ressemble pas mal au système de ff8 mais j'ai une logique ! Plus on se fait frapper plus on a du limit break dans ff7 mais aussi si on est pas soigné, plus on est faible et donc plus on est prèt de la mort... donc comme dans ff8... convaincu ? XD _

_En ce qui concerne le site w'. je le connais déjà et je le conseil vivement à ceux qui ne le connaissent pas encore ^^ Les répliques dans la saga mp3 (Banal fantasy) sont tout simpelment géniales ! Et la voix de Vincent est ... très interessante XD_

_Je m'éternise sur les details, mais comme ça je me rattrape par rapport au ancien chapitres._

_Désolé si j'oublie quelque chose, en tout cas n'hésitez pas sur les questions et me faire remarquer mes erreurs. Merci à vous tous encore une fois ! Donnze moi des idées, faites moi part de toutes vos impressions, vos sourires, vos larmes, bref tout ce que pourrait voux inspirer ce chapitre ... Si je l'ai assez bien écris XD_

_Bon je vous laisse , A bientôt au prochaine chapitre ou bien au travers des reviews et mp ^^.  
_


End file.
